Negima: La clase y la nueva alumna (Reesubido)
by tojaka
Summary: <html><head></head>Una persona llega a Mahora y parece que ha estado bastante tiempo buscando a alguien, con un pasado del que no puede escapar, como la recibirán las alumnas de la clase 3 A?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Negima no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a su respectivo autor. **

**Capítulo 1**

Era una noche tranquila y fría de otoño, en un bosque no muy lejos de Mahora, había una sombra, aquella sombra era la de una joven, la joven estaba en un acantilado y miraba el horizonte mientras el viento movía su cabello y su capa negra que llevaba estropeada por haberla llevado bastante tiempo, también su expresión en aquel momento era serio y la mirada que tenía emitía un brillo, como si estuviera buscando algo.

"Si los rumores que he estado escuchando son ciertos, debes de encontrarte aquí…" dijo la joven sonriendo, entonces salto de aquel acantilado y se adentró en la oscuridad de la noche

A la mañana siguiente, el sol emitía sus rayos por el cielo azul en Mahora, era una mañana tranquila y por las calles no se veía nadie, solo había un pequeño gato que estaba sentado en medio de la calle tranquilo mientras el viento le acariciaba, entonces la campana de un colegio sonó y el gato que había, movió sus orejas como si escuchara algo, entonces miro y vio a lo lejos un humo que cada vez se acercaba más, y de repente de aquel humo, apareció un montón de gente con uniformes del instituto Mahora, el gato se asustó y se fue corriendo por el primer callejón que vio, mientras todos los estudiantes pasaban a toda velocidad sin detenerse.

Algunos iban en patines, otros en monopatín o en bicicleta, pero la mayoría iban a toda velocidad corriendo, cuando pasaron todos de aquella calle, una joven salió del callejón con el gato en sus brazos.

"Cuanta energía de buena mañana, parecía una estampida" dijo la joven con una gota detrás de la cabeza

*Miau* Maulló el gato

"Ah, no tengo tiempo para distraerme, debo de ir aquel lugar" dijo la joven, dejo el gato en el suelo y se fue de aquel sitio

Mientras, las estudiantes de la clase 3A, estaban distraídas hablando, entonces, la puerta del aula se abrió y entro el profesor que le tocaba dar clase aquella hora, las estudiantes se sentaron corriendo a su sitio.

"Bien" dijo Nitta aclarándose la garganta "Antes de empezar la clase, sé que vuestro tutor es el profesor Negi y que él tendría que informaros de esto, pero como a esta hora no le toca clase con vosotras y esa persona tiene que venir de un momento u otro, os informo ahora, el director me ha informado de que tiene que venir una estudiante, así que decidimos que vendría a esta clase, por lo tanto espero-" antes de que pudiera darle fin a la frase Nitta, una de las alumnas le interrumpió

"Alguien nuevo?!" grito Makie levantándose de su asiento

"Si es una estudiante es que tiene que ser chica!" dijo Fumika levantando la mano

"_Obviamente_" pensó Chisame

"Me pregunto cómo será" dijo Kazumi poniendo se la mano en la barbilla

"Que sea una estudiante normal, que sea normal, normal, normal, **normal**" dijo Chisame susurrando mientras tenía los puños apoyados en la mesa

"Tranquila Chisame! Seguro que será como nosotras" dijo Yuna sonriendo y mirando a Chisame

"Eso es lo que me preocupa!" grito Chisame mientras miraba a Yuna

"SILENCIO O EN EL PROXIMO EXAMEN OS BAJO 4 PUNTOS!" grito Nitta, entonces Makie se puso las manos en la cara y puso una expresión de shock "Eh?! No! Tantos no!"

La clase se quedó en silencio.

"Bien, como iba diciendo, espero que os llevéis bien, ahora empecemos la clase" dijo Nitta más calmado, saco un libro de la maleta que había dejado encima de su mesa, lo abrió y empezó a dar la clase, el tiempo fue pasando y todo fue con normalidad

"El siguiente problema es más difícil, si tenéis dudas preguntadme" dijo Nitta mirando a la clase

"_Esta clase es eterna…_" pensó Makie mirando al reloj que había en la pared

De repente, la puerta se abrió rápidamente y se cerró de un portazo, había entrado una chica en la clase, tenía el cabello largo hasta la cadera de color castaño, sus ojos eran de color verde esmeralda y su piel era pálida, respecto a la ropa, llevaba una camisa blanca de manga larga, en el que enseñaba escote, un pantalón largo de color negro y unos zapatos del mismo color que el pantalón, también en el cuello tenía un collar en el que había una espada pequeña, por último, llevaba una capa estropeada de color negro.

"Por fin! Después de dar vueltas por esta ciudad-escuela conseguí llegar! Se puede saber porque esta tan lejos?!" grito la chica levantando el puño

La clase se quedó en silencio absoluto, hasta que una estudiante de aquella clase hablo.

"Que hay de esa entrada al estilo anime?" dijo Chisame susurrando

"Se puede saber quién eres?! Ni siquiera has llamado a la puerta! " grito Nitta con el libro en la mano

"Eh? Perdón, Ah… Me dijeron que tenía que venir a esta clase" dijo la chica mirando a Nitta

"Eres la estudiante nueva?" pregunto Nitta mirando a la chica fijamente

"Si" respondió la chica asintiendo con la cabeza

"Que horas son estas de llegar?! Y porque no llevas el uniforme!" grito Nitta señalándola con el dedo índice

"Si yo quería llegar, pero no me sabia el camino y tampoco donde estaba la clase! Y- Uniforme? Que uniforme?" dijo la chica

"El de la escuela" dijo Nitta

"No lo tengo…" dijo la chica

"Cómo? Y el material necesario para estudiar?" pregunto Nitta cada vez más enfadado

"Tampoco"

Pasaron unos segundos mirándose Nitta y la joven, entonces la cara de Nitta empezó a ponerse cada vez más roja y antes de que dijera algo, Ayaka se levantó de su asiento.

"Profesor, creo que debería dejarla pasar por esta vez, es su primer día y debe estar nerviosa" dijo Ayaka con una voz tranquila

"Bueno, hare una excepción, ahora podrías presentarte?" dijo Nitta suspirando

"Qué? Ah, si, haber… Mi nombre es Akari Akiyama Katereonie Ventofucsia, encantada" dijo Akari saludando con la mano

"Qué?" dijo Asuna parpadeando varias veces

"Es un nombre un poco largo" dijo Yuna

"Solo un poco?" dijo Chisame mirando a Akari fijamente

"Qué edad tienes?" pregunto Kazumi con una libreta pequeña en la mano

"Eh?... 14" respondió Akari

"De dónde eres?" pregunto Makie levantando la mano

"De un lugar lejano… No me acuerdo demasiado, hace tiempo que voy de un lado a otro viajando" respondió Akari con una mano en la cabeza

"Interesante, que te gusta?" pregunto Haruna, antes de que pudiera contestar Akari, Nitta interrumpió

"Es suficiente, se acabaron las preguntas, ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo, Akiyama te sentaras al final de aquella fila ya que no está ocupado" dijo Nitta señalando el sitio

"Está bien" dijo Akari, fue hacia su asiento y se sentó

"Por cierto Akiyama" dijo Nitta

"Si?"

"Como dije hare una excepción, pero que no se repita, ahora solo presta atención" dijo Nitta mirando a Akari

"Si" dijo Akari asintiendo con la cabeza, entonces Nitta siguió con la clase

"_Bueno, parece una persona normal, excepto por esa forma de entrar_" pensó Chisame mirando a Akari mientras apoyaba su codo en la mesa y la mejilla sobre su mano

"_No está aquí, me he equivocado? Kuso, para eso me patee todo ese camino? Encima no he desayunado_" pensó Akari apoyando los codos en la mesa y tapándose la cara con las manos

"_Si que le ha sentado mal empezar las clases…_" pensó Makie mientras veía a Akari

Los minutos fueron pasando hasta que la campana del colegio sonó finalizando la clase.

"Esto es todo por hoy, acordaros de hacer los deberes" dijo Nitta cerrando el libro que tenía en la mano

"SI!" grito la clase, entonces Nitta puso el libro y las demás hojas que tenía encima de su mesa en la maleta, abrió la puerta del aula y se fue hacia el aula de profesores

"Hey!" dijo Yuna a Akari desde su sitio

"Que?" dijo Akari mirando a Yuna que estaba enfrente de ella

"Como prefieres que te llamen Akiyama o Akari?" pregunto Yuna con una sonrisa

"Eh? Como uno quiera, no me importa" respondió Akari

"Bien! Entonces te llamare Akari, yo soy Yuna!" grito Yuna levantando el pulgar

"Yuna, puedo preguntarte una cosa?" dijo Akari

"Claro"

"Hay alguien que falte en la clase o solo somos las que estamos?" pregunto Akari

"Bueno, faltan dos, pero no suelen venir demasiado" respondió Yuna cruzando los brazos

"Está bien, gracias" dijo Akari con una leve sonrisa

"Akiyama"

Akari miro Ayaka que se había levantado de su asiento y había ido donde estaba.

"Soy la delegada de esta clase, si tienes alguna duda puedes preguntarme" dijo Ayaka

"Está bien" dijo Akari

Ayaka se inclinó y le susurró al oído a Akari

"Por cierto, la chica de aquella fila que tiene dos coletas, te advierto de que tiene muy mal genio y-" antes de que pudiera darle fin a la frase, una tiza le dio en la cabeza

"AH!" grito Ayaka

"Que estás diciendo delegada?" dijo Asuna desde la pizarra

"Estaba diciendo lo bruta que eres Asuna!" grito Ayaka enfadada mirando a Asuna

"Cómo?!" grito Asuna "Akari, esta persona de aquí, es una asaltacunas!" dijo Asuna señalando a Ayaka

"Como te atreves!" grito Ayaka levantando el puño, entonces fue hacia Asuna y empezaron a discutir, algunas de las estudiantes de la clase se acercaron a mirarlas y empezaron hacer apuestas

"Que hacen?" pregunto Akari con una gota detrás de la cabeza mientras las miraba desde su sitio

"No te preocupes es normal" respondió Yuna sonriendo

De repente, la puerta del aula se abrió y entraron dos alumnas, Akari se giró para verlas, una se fue a su asiento y se sentó, la otra se quedó de pie mirando a Akari.

"Llegáis a tiempo antes de que empiece la siguiente clase!" dijo Yuna

"_Esa cara, se parece…_" pensó Akari mientras miraba a la estudiante que se había quedado de pie

"_Tú_" dijo Evangeline con una voz firme

"Eh? Que…" dijo Akari con una voz entrecortada

"Que haces en ese sitio?" pregunto Evangeline

"Eh? Pues-" antes de que pudiera darle fin a la frase Akari, Yuna la interrumpió

"Es una estudiante que acaba de llegar, Nitta la puso ahí ya que estaba libre" dijo Yuna

"Tch" dijo Evangeline, se sentó en su sitio y saco un libro para leer de debajo de su mesa, mientras Akari seguía mirándole

"Tienes algún problema para mirarme tanto?" pregunto Evangeline sin dejar de leer el libro

"N-No…" dijo Akari

"Por cierto Akari, porque llevas eso?" pregunto Yuna

"Qué? "

"Me refiero a la capa, es curioso que lleves una" dijo Yuna

"Ah… Hace tiempo que la tengo, la uso cuando viajo" respondió Akari

"Hola!" grito Kazumi

Akari se giró rápidamente y miro a Kazumi que llevaba una libreta y un bolígrafo.

"Soy Kazumi, la que se encarga de las noticias de esta escuela! Te importaría contestarme a unas preguntas?" dijo Kazumi con una sonrisa

"No…" respondió Akari

"Bien! Gracias, veamos… El nombre lo has dicho antes, la edad… Que te gusta?" pregunto Kazumi

"Eh… Veamos…"Akari cruzo los brazos "Me gusta… Los animales, el baloncesto"

"A mí también!" dijo Yuna levantando la mano

"Aunque no suelo encestar " dijo Akari

"…"

"También… Aquella salsa que probé una vez en un restaurante, tenía un gusto tan bueno" Akari cerró los ojos, y se puso a pensar en aquella salsa con una expresión de felicidad, mientras Yuna y Kazumi la miraban y Evangeline la miraba de reojo sin que se dieran cuenta

"… Bien! Con esto de momento me vale" dijo Kazumi "Algo que no te guste?"

"Los análisis" respondió Akari mirando a Kazumi

"Los análisis? De qué tipo?" dijo Kazumi

"Los que te sacan sangre" dijo Akari

"Puedo preguntar porque?" dijo Yuna con un tono de curiosidad

"Por la aguja, solo de imaginármela atravesando mi piel y sentir como va sacándome la sangre de la-" antes de que pudiera darle fin a la frase Akari, Yuna la interrumpió con la mano

"Para, es suficiente, no sigas…" dijo Yuna

"Ah… Bueno, creo que es suficiente, gracias por responder! " dijo Kazumi

"No hay de que…" dijo Akari

"Tienes novio?" pregunto Yuna

"No" dijo Akari

"Yo tampoco, bienvenida al club!" dijo Yuna sonriendo

"…"

"Lo suponía, aproximadamente 4 de cada 5 no salen con nadie aquí, lo he investigado" dijo Kazumi sonriendo

"Alguna vez te has enamorado de alguien Akari?" pregunto Yuna

"Eh?, no, yo… No sé si lo que siento se le podría llamar amor…" dijo Akari con una mirada cabizbaja, Yuna iba a decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera decirlo, la puerta del aula se abrió y entro un profesor, Kazumi al verlo se fue a su sitio despidiéndose

"Buenos días a todas!" dijo Negi sonriendo

"Buenos días profesor Negi!" grito la clase con entusiasmo, Negi fue hacia su mesa y dejo sus cosas en ella

"Tú debes ser la nueva estudiante que tenía que venir" dijo Negi mirando a Akari

"Si"

"Yo soy Negi, hago clase de inglés y soy el tutor, si tienes algún problema no dudes en decírmelo" dijo Negi sin dejar de sonreír

"Está bien" dijo Akari asintiendo con la cabeza

Negi cogió la lista de clase y empezó a pasar lista.

"_No es un poco joven para dar clases? Debe tener unos diez o nueve años, supongo que debe ser muy listo, bueno de todas formas no es de mi incumbencia y no soy quién para decir algo_" pensó Akari, entonces empezó a mirar a las demás estudiantes de la clase "_Las de esa fila parecen de la misma edad que el profesor de ahora, la de allí parece que le guste el profesor… Ayaka si no recuerdo mal_" pensó Akari

"Akari?"

"_Ella parece un robot, lo será? Y la de la fila del final está limpiando un bazuca… Espera, cómo? Eso está permitido aquí_?" pensó Akari

"Akari" dijo Negi que ahora estaba delante de ella, tenía la lista de clase en la mano

"Ah! Presente!" grito Akari levantándose del asiento, entonces la clase se puso a reír

"Ah, gracias Akari, puedes sentarte" dijo Negi sonriendo

"Si…" dijo Akari sonrojada

"Bien, podemos empezar con la clase sacar-" antes de que pudiera darle fin a la frase Negi, un profesor entro al aula

"Profesor Negi, es hora del reconocimiento de alumnas, que se vayan preparando por favor" dijo Seruhiko con una voz tranquila, dicho esto, dejo el aula

"Es verdad! Ya no me acordaba! Iros desvistiendo!" grito Negi moviendo los brazos hacia arriba y abajo muy rápido

"Ejem!" dijo Chisame mirando a Negi seriamente

"Ah…"

"Negi es un pervertido!" grito Makie señalando a Negi y sonriendo

"Q- NO! No lo malinterpretéis!" grito Negi, entonces se fue corriendo del aula

"Hay que ver este aniki" dijo Kamo desde encima de la mesa de Asuna

"Para ti va lo mismo " dijo Asuna cogiendo a Kamo con la mano

"Eh!"

"Ya me has oído" dijo Asuna, arrojó a Kamo por la puerta y la cerró

Las estudiantes se levantaron de sus asientos y empezaron a desvestirse.

"Reconocimiento? Que reconocimiento!" grito Akari

"El que se hace cada año, que suerte que vinieras justo cuando se hace!" dijo Yuna sonriendo

"De suerte ninguna" dijo Akari murmurando

"Que te da vergüenza Akari?" pregunto Kazumi sonriendo

"Q- Que? Vergüenza? Quien yo? Vergüenza yo? Porque es mi primer día y no conozco a nadie?" dijo Akari sonrojada

"Te has delatado tu sola"

"Pero si estas sonrojada, que no te de vergüenza!" grito Kazumi sonriendo y apoyando la mano sobre el hombro de Akari

"Exacto, aunque no quieras porque seas plana!" grito Fuka levantando la mano

"Hermana, con que optimismo te lo tomas…" dijo Fumika susurrando

"No tengo vergüenza! Y no soy plana" dijo Akari sonrojada

"Caray delegada, 65Kg" dijo Shiina mirando la báscula en la que se había subido Ayaka

"Cómo?!" grito Ayaka poniéndose las manos en la cara, y pálida de golpe

"Es broma" dijo Shiina riéndose

"Sakurako! No truques la báscula!" grito Ayaka con enfado

"Por cierto, que opináis vosotras?" dijo Misa mirando a la clase

"De qué? " pregunto Konoka

"De lo de ayer, en el paseo de los cerezos" respondió Misa con una mirada seria

"Te refieres a lo de -El regreso del caso del vampiro segunda parte, habrá una tercera-"? Dijo Haruna ajustándose las gafas y señalando a Misa

"Exacto"

"Lo dices como si fuera una película Haruna…" dijo Yue mirándola de reojo

"Y porque ha vuelto a atacar a Ako?" pregunto Fuka

"Tendrá la sangre dulce " respondió Haruna encogiendo los hombros

"Va-vampiro?" dijo entrecortada Akari

"Es como hace tiempo, ha vuelto para emigrar y atacar a las estudiantes jóvenes" dijo Chizuru mirando a la clase con una expresión para dar miedo en su rostro

"Se puede saber porque añades –Emigrar-? Eso que tiene que ver!, desde cuándo emigran? Ni que fueran pájaros!" grito Chisame

"Está buscando pareja?" pregunto Fumika

"No!"

"Vamos, no estamos seguras de que haya sido un vampiro" dijo Asuna haciendo un gesto con la mano

"Y qué me dices de Ako?" pregunto Yuna mirando a Asuna

"A lo mejor se desmayó por el camino" respondió Asuna

"Y la marca que tenía?" pregunto Yuna

"Tuvo que ser otra cosa"

"Menudo tema para hablar" dijo Ayaka con las manos en la cintura

"Yo… Yo…" dijo Ako con una voz entrecortada, apretaba los puños y una sombra cubría su mirada

"Ya la habéis asustado con vuestras tonterías" dijo Ayaka con una mirada seria

"No es ninguna tontería" dijo Misa

"Tengo que verlo… Necesito verlo!" grito Akari con una mirada inquietante

"Eh?"

"Donde esta ese paseo de los cerezos?" pregunto Akari

"Está hiendo hacia los dormitorios, no es del todo seguro que sea cierto, pero suele ir por las noches" respondió Kazumi

"Y porque solo ataca en el paseo de los cerezos?" pregunto Fumika con curiosidad

"Porque hay cerezos!" respondió Fuka sonriendo

"…"

"Bien, ya está dibujado" dijo Konoka sonriendo, había dibujado en la pizarra, una especie de animal raro en el que ponía -Lengua succionadora- -Altura 1-2M- -Gran potencia de salto-

"Otra vez Konoka?" dijo Asuna mirando la pizarra

"Que es _eso_?" pregunto Akari con una mirada fija en el dibujo

"Es un chupacabras" respondió Haruna

"Que?" dijo Akari con un tono de curiosidad

"Es el principal sospechoso de los ataques" dijo Misa poniéndose la mano en la barbilla con una mirada seria

"Estáis confundiendo las cosas…" dijo Ayaka

"Qué clase de animal es? Si me dan a elegir preferiría un vampiro antes que eso, y si me lo encontrara, me iría nadando hasta tierra firme aunque no sé si me perseguiría nadando…" dijo Akari estrechando la mirada

"Eso sería divertido!" grito Haruna

"Divertido? El qué? _Eso_? Que se supone que es?" dijo Chisame señalando a la pizarra

"A mí me recuerda una mezcla de erizo, rana y mosquito" dijo Akari

"Porque?" pregunto Makie mirando a Akari

"Las patas de la rana, los pinchos que tiene del erizo y la lengua esa la de un mosquito pero a lo bestia " respondió Akari

"Mm… Es Cierto" dijo Konoka con la mano en la barbilla mirando el dibujo

"Es imposible que algo así exista!" grito Asuna señalando el dibujo

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Chisame asistiendo con los brazos cruzados

"Es suficiente, volver a la fila, siempre estáis con lo mismo" dijo Ayaka haciendo un gesto con la mano

"Que tienes miedo delegada?" pregunto Makie mirando a Ayaka

"Claro que no! Pero una cosa como esa no existe! " grito Ayaka señalando el dibujo

"Yo sí que creo en ello" dijo Akari con una mirada seria

"Tú también con el chupacabras?" pregunto Ayaka mirando Akari

"Eh? No, el vampiro me refiero" respondió Akari negando con la mano

"A mí una vez me mordió" dijo Makie levantando la mano

"Lo más probable es que te durmieras y lo soñaras" dijo Ayaka cruzando los brazos y suspirando

"Que no, me ataco mientras hacia footing!" dijo Makie

"Claro, mientras hacías footing" dijo Ayaka negando con la cabeza

"Si!"

"Makie, si fuera así, habrías notado algún cambio, como en las películas o libros" dijo Ayaka mirando seriamente a Makie

"O _no_, solo bebió de mí" dijo Makie

"Y qué diferencia hay Makie?" pregunto Ayaka levantando una ceja

"…Eh… Pues…"dijo Makie, se giró y miro a Chisame "Qué diferencia hay?"

"Y yo que sé!" grito Chisame

"Bueno, lo mejor es preguntarle a Ako mas tarde" dijo Misa

"Donde esta?" pregunto Akari

"Esta en enfermería, pero porque tienes tanto interés-" antes de que pudiera darle fin a la frase Asuna, Akari se fue del aula

"…"

"Si que fue rápido… Al final se escaqueo del reconocimiento…" dijo Yuna con una gota en la cabeza

"Queréis el periódico de la escuela? Hace poco que lo he hecho!" grito Kazumi levantando la mano en la que tenía el periódico

"Dame uno!" grito Yuna

Después de unos minutos, Akari llego a la enfermería cansada y entro.

"Ah… Ah… Al final me planteare seriamente en coger un plano de este edificio…" dijo Akari cogiendo aire

"Estas bien? Pareces algo cansada" dijo Shizuna mirando a Akari

"No, no es nada" dijo Akari mirando a Shizuna que estaba sentada en la silla de la enfermería, al lado había una mesa donde había hojas

"Te encuentras mal? Soy la enfermera" dijo Shizuna

"No, estoy bien, venía a ver a Ako, me dijeron que estaba aquí…" dijo Akari mirando la enfermería

"Si, ahora está descansando, no te preocupes está bien" dijo Shizuna con una voz tranquila

"Que le paso?" pregunto Akari mirando a Shizuna

"Al parecer se desmayó en el paseo de los cerezos, aunque las chicas de esta escuela no piensan que fue solo eso…" dijo Shizuna sonriendo

"Eh?"

"Échale un vistazo" dijo Shizuna dándole a Akari una revista

"…"

En la revista había una foto de Ako con una expresión de susto y al lado ponía como título -El regreso del vampiro- más abajo ponía "La víctima se encontraba en el paseo de los cerezos, según se cree es el mismo vampiro que ataco hace un tiempo en Mahora…" Y a la izquierda en pequeño estaba la foto del profesor Nitta en que decía "A ver si os dejáis de cosas como esas que no existen y os ponéis a estudiar"

"Esta Asakura" dijo Shizuna sonriendo

"_Si que se la ve asustada en la fotografía… No tenían otra...?_ " pensó Akari mirando la foto de Ako

"No te preocupes, no creo que haya sido un vampiro, suelen haber cosas en este lugar extrañas, pero deben tener alguna explicación, no le des vueltas" dijo Shizuna

"Ah…"

"Tengo que ir un momento a dirección, si tienes algún problema o te duele algo, puedes venir cuando quieras" dijo Shizuna sonriendo

"Gracias…" dijo Akari, entonces Shizuna dejo la enfermería, Akari dejo la revista en la mesa y se acercó a Ako

"No parece tener ninguna mordida ni nada, tampoco noto nada extraño, si hubiese sido un vampiro por lo menos debería de tener la mordida, a menos que le hubiera desaparecido la marca… Es lo más probable, porque no me quiero imaginar esa cosa de la pizarra…" dijo Akari estrechando la mirada al recordar al chupacabras

"Parece que tienes cierto interés en este tema del vampiro niña"

Akari se giró rápidamente y vio a Evangeline apoyándose en la pared con los brazos cruzados, y a su lado estaba Chachamaru.

"Tú…" dijo Akari mirando a Evangeline

"Porque quieres verlo?" pregunto Evangeline mirando a Akari fijamente

"El que?"

"Sabes a lo que me refiero" dijo Evangeline

"Yo… Quiero comprobar algo…" dijo Akari

"Comprobar? Hmph, yo de ti vigilaría de que no seas la siguiente, vamos Chachamaru" dijo Evangeline

"Si ama" dijo Chachamaru, hizo una reverencia y se fue con Evangeline

"De alguna forma, siento como si fuera ella…" dijo Akari susurrando

"_Y estos pétalos? De donde salen_?" pensó Akari

El timbre del colegio sonó.

"El timbre, tengo que ir de nuevo a clase!" grito Akari, entonces se fue hacia el aula corriendo

Esa noche, Akari había ido al paseo de los cerezos como le habían dicho, y se había quedado un rato esperando.

"Llevo aquí horas y aún nada…"

Akari se pasó horas esperando pero el vampiro no apareció esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente, Akari estaba sentada en su asiento de clase y tenía los brazos estirados en su mesa.

"Porque no apareció! Me pase horas esperando!" grito Akari

"A lo mejor solo estaba de paso" dijo Yuna mirando a Akari

"Que!"

"A lo mejor con Ako tuvo suficiente" dijo Makie mirando a Akari

"Eh! Porque…" dijo Akari, sus ojos empezaron a ponerse vidriosos indicando que iban a salirse las lagrimas _"_Porque cuando vengo yo no aparece!" dijo Akari con la cabeza encima de la mesa y dándole golpes a la mesa con el puño

"Vamos, anímate, seguro que aparece algún día!" dijo Yuna levantando el pulgar

"…"

"_Aún están con eso? Y cuando se va a poner el uniforme de la escuela, como el profesor Nitta la vea así de nuevo, se va a liar lo que no está escrito_" pensó Chisame mirando a Akari

"A si que… No encontraste a tu amado vampiro? Vaya, que falta de respeto faltar en vuestro primer encuentro" dijo Haruna negando la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo

"Amado?" dijo Makie con cara de poker face

En ese instante Haruna noto un escalofrió.

"Me ha parecido que alguien me ha mirado con una de esas miradas que te atraviesan" dijo Haruna mirando a su alrededor

En la noche, Akari estaba caminando en babia por el paseo de los cerezos

"No parece que vaya aparecer tampoco hoy… Y si se ha ido? Yo vine aquí porque escuche que estaba en este lugar… También podría ser que no fuera la misma persona… " dijo Akari mirando el cielo mientras caminaba

"Parezco un alma en pena… " dijo Akari suspirando, entonces miró a la luna

"Es luna llena, siempre me ha gustado verla así" dijo Akari, entonces se paró al ver una máquina expendedora

"Una máquina expendedora, sacare una bebida" dijo Akari, fue hacia ella, puso una moneda y le dio a un botón para sacar la bebida, pero la maquina no le dio ninguna

"…No fastidies… Pero que broma es esta? Eso sí que no!" grito Akari mientras pulsaba varias veces seguidas el botón

"Akari Akiyama Katereonie Ventofucsia"

Akari se giró y vio alguien encima de una farola, era una figura alta, llevaba un sombrero de bruja y una capa de color negro.

"Eh?"

"Ya que estas tan interesada en mí, tomare algo de tu sangre-" antes de que pudiera darle fin a la frase, Akari le interrumpió

"Espera! Que esta máquina no me da mi refresco! Luego si quieres te dejo, pero quiero mi bebida!" grito Akari

"…"

"Maldita máquina expendedora!"

"Espera!" grito Asuna

"Eh?" dijo Akari, vio a Asuna y Negi ir hacia donde estaba ella corriendo

"Maestra!" grito Negi

_Akari miraba a los alrededores. _

"Quien? Dónde? Cómo?" dijo Akari mirando a sus alrededor

"Dijiste que no lo harías de nuevo Eva!" grito Asuna mirando a Evangeline

"No me digas lo que tengo que hacer Kagurazaka, además no vistes que quería verme?" dijo Evangeline sin moverse de la farola

"Haberte presentado en clase" dijo Asuna

"No causo ninguna _impresión_ si me presento en clase" dijo Evangeline

"Evangeline?" dijo Akari mirándole confundida, entonces Evangeline bajo de la farola

"Si soy yo niña"

"Eres el vampiro? Pero… Si pareces más alta que antes… Y la voz es distinta" dijo Akari

"Es difícil de explicar…" dijo Asuna con las manos en la cintura y mirando hacia otro lado con una mirada estrecha

"Además, yo buscaba a otra persona, dijeron que estaba por aquí…" dijo Akari

"A quién estas buscando?" pregunto Asuna mirando a Akari

"Estoy buscando a alguien que se llama -Dark Evangel-" dijo Akari mirando a Asuna

"Oh? Y para que quieres verle?" pregunto Evangeline

"Es algo _personal_" respondió Akari

"Que?" dijo Asuna

"Oh? Entonces soy la persona que estás buscando niña" dijo Evangeline sonriendo, entonces se quitó el sombrero de bruja, estaba en su forma adulta al ser luna llena

"Tú…" dijo Akari mirando a Evangeline sorprendida, entonces empezó a notar el latido de su pecho cada vez más intenso "*Tum*… *Tum*…" Una sombra cubrió los ojos de Akari

"Maestra…" dijo Negi con una voz preocupada

"Atrás niño, esto parece que va a ser entretenido" dijo Evangeline sonriendo

"Yo…" dijo Akari con una voz entrecortada "No sabes cuánto… Cuánto tiempo te he estado buscando!" grito Akari mirando a Evangeline con lágrimas en los ojos, entonces fue corriendo hacia Evangeline y la abrazó

"Pero q-" antes de que pudiera darle fin a la frase Evangeline, Akari le interrumpió

"Siempre pensaba en que algún día te encontraría… Todavía no lo he olvidado, desde aquel día que me diste ese anillo yo-" dijo Akari

"Anillo? Que anillo?" pregunto Evangeline

"El que me diste hace tiempo! El de compromiso!" grito Akari

"**QUE?!"**

"Co-compromiso?" dijo Negi con una voz entrecortada

"EH?!" grito Asuna sorprendida

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo 1, gracias por leer, reviews son apreciados, me anima a seguir escribiendo ^^ Esta historia no va seguida de las anteriores, <strong>**En mi perfil, he puesto el dibujo que hice de Akari **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

"Que está pasando aquí? Me he perdido" dijo Asuna confundida por lo que estaba pasando

"Maestra?"

"No vuelvas hacer eso, y para que te quede claro yo no te conozco de nada niña" dijo Evangeline con una voz fría y con una mirada seria mientras apartaba a Akari

"No te acuerdas de mí? Este anillo me lo distes tú" dijo Akari levantando la mano para mostrarle el anillo que tenía en el dedo anular

"_Compromiso" _dijo Asuna

"Kagurazaka… _Cállate_, no digas tonterías" dijo Evangeline mirando Asuna fijamente

"Entonces… No te acuerdas…" dijo Akari cabizbaja

"NO"

"Hace años, me lo diste, me dijiste que nos volveríamos a encontrar de nuevo si conseguía sobrevivir" dijo Akari mirando con intensidad a Evangeline

"Mira _niña_, no sé de qué me estas- Espera" dijo Evangeline, entonces miro el anillo

"Es como el que tiene el niño"

"Eh?! Maestra, no sabía que era… Yo-Yo no sé si estoy preparado para-" antes de que pudiera darle fin a la frase Negi, le interrumpió Evangeline

"Como tengo que decir que no es de compromiso!" grito Evangeline con enfado

"A no? Entonces qué significa? No estarás intentando huir de tu responsabilidad, no Eva-chan?" dijo Asuna estrechando la mirada

Evangeline miro a Asuna fijamente, los ojos de ella cambiaron, la pupila y la esclerótica eran de color negro y el iris era de color amarillo.

"Nada, no he dicho nada" dijo Asuna con una gota detrás de la cabeza "Que miedo…"

Los ojos de Evangeline volvieron a la normalidad.

"Bien, necesito que me digas más de cómo te di ese anillo para ver si puedo acordarme" dijo Evangeline mirando a Akari con las manos en la cintura

"Está bien, hace unos años… Bueno, bastantes, tendría unos ocho años, yo vivía en un pueblo tranquilamente-" antes de que pudiera darle fin a la frase Akari, le interrumpió Evangeline

"No quiero que me cuentes tu vida, sino como tienes ese anillo"

"Pero si te lo estaba contando, además yo si tengo curiosidad" dijo Asuna

"Quiero que me lo explique resumido y si tienes curiosidad que te lo cuente otro día" dijo Evangeline haciendo un gesto con la mano

"El anillo lo tengo porque me lo distes cuando me salvaste de unas personas en aquel incendio" dijo Akari cogiéndose la mano donde tenía el anillo

Evangeline se quedó pensando unos minutos, hasta que hablo.

"Oh… Ya me acuerdo, eres aquella mocosa, pero me extraña de que aún estés con vida" dijo Evangeline levantando una ceja

"_Insensible" _dijo Asuna mirando a Evangeline fijamente

"Después de que me lo dieras, decidí seguir adelante para poder encontrarte de nuevo algún día"

"Siento desilusionarte pero lo entendiste mal" dijo Evangeline suspirando "Ese _anillo_ no te lo di para comprometerme contigo, sino para que te fuera más fácil usar la magia, ayuda a no tener que depender de objetos mágicos como varitas, pensé en que te sería útil en un futuro"

"Vas por ahí dando anillos? Que eres la señora de los anillos?" pregunto Asuna con una mueca burlesca

"Porque no os vais tú y el niño a dormir? Los críos como vosotros deberían de estar ya _durmiendo_" dijo Evangeline mirando seriamente a Asuna

"Lo haríamos pero nos preocupa este asunto" dijo Asuna

"_Tch_"

"Entonces no es de compromiso…" dijo Akari mirando a Evangeline

"No"

"Akari" dijo Asuna

"Fue eso… claro, debí habérmelo imaginado, todo era demasiado extraño" dijo Akari con los ojos cerrados "Aun así… No importa, estando contigo me conformo" dijo Akari mirando a Evangeline

"Que?" dijo Evangeline estrechando la mirada

"Quiero estar a tu lado"

"Ni hablar, porque debería dejarte?" dijo Evangeline con una ceja levantada "Bastante tengo con el niño para que ahora tenga que ocuparme de ti también"

"Vamos Eva, seguramente ha recorrido un largo camino para venir hasta aquí, no te da pena? Además debe sentirse mal por el asunto del anillo" dijo Asuna cruzando los brazos

"No es mi problema si lo entendió mal, además te recuerdo de que soy una maga malvada, tiene que darme algo a cambio si quiere que la deje quedarse"

"En serio? El qué? Dime, hare lo que sea!" dijo Akari con una mirada suplicante

"Bueno, si tanto insistes… Entonces quiero que me dejes beber tu sangre cuando quiera" dijo Evangeline mostrando sus colmillos

"Cuando-" dijo Asuna

"Quiera?" dijo Negi

Akari se quedó pensando unos segundos, entonces hablo.

"Está bien, no me importa, si es lo que quieres" dijo Akari, entonces se bajó la parte derecha del hombro de la camisa un poco "Pero no me hagas daño, es mi primera vez" dijo Akari sonrojada mirando a Evangeline

Una sombra cubrió los ojos de Evangeline, entonces, miro Akari con una mirada intimidante, la sujeto de los hombros y le mordió en el cuello.

"Ah! Pero que he dicho?! Porque te pones así…! Me haces da-daño… "

"_Mm… Sabe mucho mejor de lo que pensaba… Su sangre es tan deliciosa… Cuando tomo la sangre de una virgen mis poderes aumentan, pero con ella siento que van incrementando mucho más, esta sensación es como si mis poderes estuvieran de vuelta…_" pensó Evangeline, mientras Akari sentía que su cuerpo temblaba cada vez mas

"_Me siento rara, es como una mezcla de emociones, entre dolor y bienestar… Si esto sigue así al final me voy a caer_" pensó Akari mientras le flaqueaban las piernas, entonces Akari cayo hacia atrás con Evangeline encima sin dejar de beber su sangre "Hah… E-Eva-" dijo Akari mientras sujetaba la ropa de Evangeline

"Pero esto qué es?" dijo Asuna con una sombra en sus ojos mientras veía a Evangeline y Akari "Vámonos Negi, quiero descansar, ha sido un día muy largo" dijo Asuna mientras se ponía una mano en la frente

"Pero que pasa con Akari?" pregunto Negi mirando a Asuna con una mirada preocupada

"No te preocupes, estará bien"

"Seguro Asuna? No crees que la maestra no está tomando demasiada?" pregunto Negi con una voz preocupada

"No te preocupes, Eva-chan no la va a matar, según me conto Chachamaru, Eva-chan por alguna razón no mata a los niños ni a mujeres" dijo Asuna con los brazos cruzados

"Está bien… Si tú lo dices Asuna" dijo Negi mirando a Asuna

"Vamos Negi" dijo Asuna, entonces se fueron hacia los dormitorios, segundos más tarde, Evangeline dejo ir a Akari

"Ah…Te ha-habrás que-quedado a gusto… " dijo Akari con la mano en el cuello, sintió donde le había mordido Evangeline "Genial… Seguro que tengo ahora dos agujeros en el cuello" gimió Akari

"Hmph" dijo Evangeline mientras se levantaba "Se te ira en nada, la saliva de los vampiros cicatriza"

"De verdad?" dijo Akari "Eh? E-Espera! Dónde vas?" pregunto Akari mirando a Evangeline que se estaba alejando

"No tengo porque quedarme aquí, me voy a mi casa" dijo Evangeline dándose la vuelta para mirar a Akari, entonces se puso andar de nuevo, Akari se levantó tambaleando un poco y la siguió

"Quien te ha dicho que puedes venir conmigo niña?" pregunto Evangeline girándose

"Pero dijiste que si te dejaba beber de mi sangre cuando quisieras, me dejarías estar a tu lado"

"Si, pero no que pudieras quedarte a vivir conmigo, por lo tanto no me sigas" dijo Evangeline mirando Akari

"No tengo a donde ir aun… Me vas a dejar en la oscuridad de la noche?" dijo Akari con una mirada de preocupación

"No es mi problema"

"Y si me pasa algo a estas horas y mañana sale en el periódico de la escuela como noticia que he aparecido con heridas o algo? Ni siquiera he estado dos días por este sitio"

"Está bien niña, puedes quedarte" dijo Evangeline mientras se ponía una mano en la frente y suspirando "Pero solo hoy y ni se te ocurra abrazarme de nuevo o lo lamentaras entendido?"

"Si! Gracias Evangeline!"

"Tsk, vamos" dijo Evangeline, Akari asintió y la siguió hasta que llegaron al lugar donde vivía, era una cabaña alejada de los dormitorios de Mahora y estaba situada en un bosque

"Tienes una cabaña" dijo Akari mirando la cabaña

"Algún problema?" dijo Evangeline levantando una ceja y con un tono de molestia

"N-no, solo que me extraña, al ser vampiro… Pensaba que vivías en un sitio más… terrorífico"

"Eso creías?" dijo Evangeline con una mirada seria

"No- No era por meterme contigo en serio! Si es una cabaña que se ve cómoda!" dijo Akari moviendo las manos nerviosamente

Evangeline suspiro y entro con Akari, al entrar, se encontraron con Chachamaru que llevaba un traje de sirvienta.

"Buenas noches ama" dijo Chachamaru haciendo una reverencia

"Ah! Tu eres de la clase!" dijo Akari mirando a Chachamaru sorprendida

"Soy Chachamaru Karakuri, encantada" dijo Chachamaru con una voz tranquila

"Ah, yo Akari Akiyama Katereonie Ventofucsia, lo sé es algo largo…. Encantada" dijo Akari haciendo también una reverencia

"Chachamaru" dijo Evangeline mirándole

"Si ama?"

"Esta niña se quedara aquí esta noche"

"Entendido ama" dijo Chachamaru asintiendo

"Es otra de tus victimas ama?"

"Eh?" dijo Akari mirando hacia los lados para averiguar de dónde venía la voz, entonces vio en una mesa una muñeca sentada rodeada de peluches, tenía el pelo verde corto, llevaba un vestido de color negro con una corbata de color rojo, también en su espalda tenía dos pequeñas alas negras de murciélago.

"Ah, tú… Creo recordar que también estabas aquel día" dijo Akari acercándose a Chachazero

"Estar dónde? Perdona pero no te había visto antes, sino no habrías salido con vida, puedo aniquilarla ama? No te manchare el suelo demasiado"

"Que maja la marioneta…" dijo Akari murmurando

"No puedes, no quiero tener problemas con el niño ni con el viejo" dijo Evangeline mirando a Chachazero con una mano en la cintura "Ahora me voy a mi habitación"

"Ah… E-Evangeline" dijo Akari tendiendo la mano como si quisiera detenerla

"Que?"

"Es sobre… Donde voy a dormir?"

"Tu dormirás en el sofá" dijo Evangeline señalándole el sofá con el dedo índice

"Está bien"

"Da gracias que no te hace dormir en el suelo" dijo Chachazero desde la mesa

"Chachamaru puedes retirarte" dijo Evangeline haciendo un gesto con la mano

"Como quiera ama" dijo Chachamaru, entonces Evangeline fue hacia las escaleras y empezó a subirlas para ir a su habitación

"Ah! Evangeline" dijo Akari

"Que?" dijo Evangeline sin girarse

"Buenas noches…"

"Si, lo que sea" dijo Evangeline, entonces se fue a su habitación

"_Tengo la sensación de que le soy una molestia_…" pensó Akari, fue hacia el interruptor de la luz, lo apago y se acostó en el sofá

"_Al menos he conseguido después de tanto tiempo encontrarle_" pensó Akari mientras miraba el techo, después de unos minutos se quedó dormida

A la mañana siguiente, Akari se despertó y noto por el olor que el desayuno estaba listo.

"Hum… " dijo Akari mientras se frotaba los ojos, se levantó del sofá y se fue hacia donde venía el olor del desayuno

"Buenos días" dijo Akari mirando a Chachamaru, estaba de pie sirviendo el café a Evangeline que ya no estaba en su forma adulta.

"Buenos días Akari" dijo Chachamaru dejando la cafetera en la mesa "Quieres desayunar?" pregunto Chachamaru mirando a Akari

"Ah, sí, gracias Chachamaru" dijo Akari, se sentó enfrente de Evangeline mientras Chachamaru le preparaba el desayuno

"Evangeline" dijo Akari mirándole

"Que?"

"Has-Has pasado bien la noche?"

"A qué viene esa pregunta?" preguntó Evangeline levantando una ceja

"No, solo quería saberlo…"

"He tenido mejores" dijo Evangeline, cogió la taza y tomo un sorbo del café

"Aquí tienes Akari" dijo Chachamaru dejando el desayuno a Akari en la mesa

"Gracias"

"Todavía tienes ese anillo?" pregunto Evangeline mirándole el anillo a Akari

"Si, sigue siendo algo importante para mi… Si no te molesta que lo lleve…" dijo Akari cogiéndose la mano donde tenía el anillo

"No, me da igual si quieres llevarlo o no" dijo Evangeline levantando los hombros, pasaron unos minutos desayunando, después de ello, se fueron hacia la clase

"Ya casi llegamos" dijo Akari mientras caminaba por el pasillo del colegio, al llegar al aula, vio que Evangeline y Chachamaru pasaron de largo

"No es aquí?" pregunto Akari mirando a la puerta del aula

"Si, pero el ama y yo no solemos ir a la clase que toca ahora" dijo Chachamaru mirando Akari

"Mm… Está bien, Entonces, nos vemos después"

"Si" dijo Chachamaru "Adiós Akari" dijo Chachamaru haciendo una reverencia

"Adiós, ah… Adiós Evangeline" dijo Akari mirándola, Evangeline le hizo un gesto con la mano de despedirse sin girarse y se fue con Chachamaru, entonces Akari entro al aula suspirando

"Buenos días!" grito Yuna al ver a Akari pasar por la puerta

"Ah, buenos días" dijo Akari mirando a Yuna con una sonrisa leve

"No pareces igual de enérgica que ayer, a ocurrido algo?" pregunto Yuna levantando una ceja

"Huelo a problemas de mal de amor!" grito Haruna de repente detrás de Akari ajustándose las gafas

"Eh?! N-No es eso! Es… Es porque no me gusta madrugar demasiado!" grito Akari sonrojada

"A mí me pasa igual!" grito Makie que estaba al lado de Yuna

"Encontraste al vampiro ayer?" pregunto Yuna

"Q-Ah no, al final no" respondió Akari mientras se sentaba en su sitio

"Supongo que se habrá ido o algo" dijo Akari con una mano detrás de la cabeza y sonriendo

"Puede ser, pero es mejor no bajar la guardia!" dijo Yuna

"Si tú lo dices"

"Por cierto, viste ese árbol tan grande Akari?" dijo Haruna mirando a Akari

"Si, es… Diferente, por no decir lo grande que es"

"Se dice que cada cierto tiempo brilla y entonces, si te declaras bajo el árbol, la persona te dirá que si!" dijo Haruna sonriendo

"Eh? En serio?" dijo Akari levantando una ceja

"Si!"

"Haruna, no será que te gusta alguien?" pregunto Yuna con una sonrisa y mirándola

"No, yo sigo el camino del manga!" grito Haruna señalando con el dedo hacia arriba, parecía que en ese momento hubieran salido olas con fuerza detrás de ella

"Y eso que tiene que ver?" dijo Yuna con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa nerviosa

De repente, la puerta se abrió y Nitta entro a la clase.

"Buenos días" dijo Nitta

"Buenos días profesor Nitta!"

"Hoy continuaremos con la lección, espero que hayáis hecho lo que puse de deberes" dijo Nitta mientras dejaba su maleta encima la mesa

"Si!"

"Está bien, lo corregiremos después, ahora empezare a leer el problema que toca" dijo Nitta, saco un libro de la maleta, lo abrió y se puso a dar la clase

Fueron pasando los minutos, entonces Akari se giró un momento y vio por la puerta a Evangeline pasar por el pasillo con Chachamaru.

"Ah! Evangeline…" dijo Akari murmurando, se quedó mirando la puerta y no se dio cuenta de que Nitta se puso a su lado

"_**Ejem!"**_

Akari sintió un escalofrió y empezó a girarse lentamente.

"Ah…"

"Akiyama…" dijo Nitta con una voz firme

"Si?" dijo Akari mirándole

"Se puede saber qué es lo que estabas viendo para que fuera más importante que mi lección?!" grito Nitta con enfado y con una vena palpitando en la cabeza

"Ah… Bueno, yo…"

"Y no has traído el uniforme! Se puede saber por qué?"

"… Se lo llevo el viento y un camión paso por encima, entonces lo cogió un perro y se lo llevo, el perro lo soltó por un rio y el uniforme se hundió, entonces el rio lo llevo algún lugar… No cuela, no?

Nitta parecía cada vez estar más enfadado.

"NO, castigada en el pasillo con tres cubos de agua!" grito Nitta con una mirada seria y señalándole la puerta con el dedo índice

"Si!" dijo Akari, salió del aula y se fue a buscar los cubos de agua, después se puso al lado del aula como le dijo Nitta, en cada mano llevaba un cubo de agua y encima de la cabeza tenía otro

"Empezamos bien el día…" dijo Akari suspirando

Mientras Akari esperaba, afuera el viento movía las ramas de los árboles que había en el colegio y se escuchaba el sonido de los pájaros apoyados en algunas ramas, los rayos del sol traspasaban las ventanas del colegio y las gotas de agua de algunos grifos caían.

"Me… Aburro… " dijo Akari con los ojos cerrados

"Quiero que hagáis los ejercicios que os he dicho mientras voy un momento a dirección" dijo Nitta, entonces abrió la puerta y al salir vio Akari haciendo malabares con los cubos de agua

"…"

"De esta forma es más divertido" dijo Akari mientras se entretenía con los cubos

"Ejem!"

Akari se giró y vio a Nitta mirándole.

"AHH?!"grito Akari sorprendida, entonces se le cayeron los cubos al suelo dejándolo mojadopor el agua

"Akiyama…"

"Otra vez no… "

"Se puede saber que estabas haciendo?! Si te aburres sujetando los cubos harás vueltas alrededor del colegio hasta que acabe la clase!" grito Nitta con el rostro rojo del enfado

"Si señor!" grito Akari y se fuecorriendo hacia la pista de deporte

"Sera posible" dijo Nitta suspirando y se fue hacia dirección, más tarde la campana del colegio toco

"Bien, podéis recoger, ahora vendrá el siguiente profesor" dijo Nitta cogiendo sus cosas de la mesa

"Si!"

Nitta salió del aula se fue hacia otra clase, entonces Akari entro de nuevo al aula.

"Empiezo a estar cansada" dijo Akari sentándose en su sitio

"No me extraña, te has pasado parte de la mañana dando vueltas, supongo que es algo tarde para decirlo pero, no hagas enfadar al profesor Nitta, tiene muy mal genio"

"…"

"Después nos toca educación física!" grito Makie sonriendo

" Viva!" grito Fumika levantando la mano

"Ah? Otra vez?" dijo Akari

"Bueno, en realidad solo tú has hecho ejercicio" dijo Haruna con los brazos cruzados

"Has traído la ropa de gimnasia?" pregunto Kazumi con una ceja levantada

"Eh?"

"Déjame adivinar, no" dijo Yuna sonriendo

"Pero también… Cuantos uniformes hay aquí?!" grito Akari

"Unos cuantos" dijo Yuna sin dejar de sonreír

"El profesor Nitta es también el que da educación física" dijo Haruna ajustándose las gafas

"QUE!"

"Haruna… No la asustes" dijo Kazumi apoyando una mano en el hombro de Haruna

"Perdona, quería ver su reacción, es como un libro abierto" dijo Haruna sonriendo y mirando Akari

"Haru-" antes de que pudiera terminar Akari, se abrió la puerta del aula y entraron Evangeline y Chachamaru

"Venís hacer educación física no?" dijo Yuna mirándoles

"Si, no ha venido todavía el profesor Negi?" pregunto Chachamaru con una voz tranquila

"Todavía no" respondió Haruna

"Negi?" dijo Akari levantando una ceja

"Sustituirá al profesor de educación física unos días" dijo Satomi mirando a Akari

"Mi querido profesor Negi hará el esfuerzo de hacernos otra asignatura más para que podamos seguir con nuestra formación de estudiantes para-" antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Ayaka, Kazumi le interrumpió

"Delegada, ya lo hemos entendido, cálmate"

"El profesor Negi haciendo de entrenador…" dijo Ayaka murmurando, entonces comenzó a imaginarse una escena

*Imaginación de Ayaka*

Se veía la puesta de sol iluminando la pista de deportes mientras Ayaka iba corriendo en ella.

"No puedo más…"

"Vamos delegada sé que puedes hacerlo!"

Se podía ver a Negi al lado de la meta.

"Profesor…"

En ese momento, se veía Ayaka ir hacia la meta, al pasarla se dejó caer en el suelo por el cansancio, entonces levanto la vista para ver a Negi.

"Profesor…"

"Delegada, sabía que lo conseguirías, siempre he creído en ti"

"Profesor Negi, todo fue gracias a ti por ayudarme"

"Delgada…"

Se veía el rostro de Ayaka acercándose al de Negi.

*Fin de la imaginación de Ayaka*

"Eh?" dijo Akari con cara de poker face

"Pero se puede saber qué es eso! Esa película que te has montado no se estrenara en la vida!" grito Asuna mirando a Ayaka

"Como dices Asuna?" dijo Ayaka mirándola fijamente

De repente la puerta del aula se abrió y entro Negi.

"Perdonad la espera, estaba hablando de unos asuntos con el director, podemos empezar la clase" dijo Negi con una voz preocupada

"No se preocupe profesor, lo entendemos" dijo Ayaka sonriendo

"Verdad?" dijo Ayaka girándose a la clase con una voz fría y una mirada desafiante

Le apareció una gota detrás de la cabeza a Kazumi, cerró los ojos y sonrió.

"Si delegada" dijo Makie con una gota detrás de la cabeza y con una sonrisa nerviosa

"Vamos a la pista para hacer deporte" dijo Negi sonriendo, la clase le siguió y fueron hacia ella

La clase empezó dando vueltas por la pista, todo empezó con normalidad hasta que algunas de la clase fueron detrás de Negi haciendo huir a este por la pista, Asuna se puso a discutir con Ayaka y acabaron compitiendo para ver quién iba más deprisa por la pista, lo que hizo que por cosas inexplicables, Ayaka tropezara, Asuna chocara con ella y las demás de detrás acabaran por el suelo, después de estos pequeños contratiempos, la clase se puso a jugar al béisbol.

"Bien, a quien le toca batear ahora?" pregunto Negi mirando a la clase

"Yo" dijo Akari levantando la mano, cogió el bate de béisbol y se puso en el sitio para batear

"…"

"Vamos Zazie! Gana por tu equipo! Haz que el esfuerzo de todos los compañeros que se han quedado en el intento no sea en vano!" grito Haruna con las manos sobre el rostro

"Haruna, solo es un partido amistoso de clase, no una final de campeonato" dijo Yue mirando a Haruna de reojo

"Akari dale fuerte a la pelota! No te dejes intimidar! Concentra tu fuerza en el bate, concentración Akari, concentración!" grito Yuna con el puño levantado

"…"

Zazie se preparó para lanzar la pelota a Akari.

"_Tengo que darle_" pensó Akari, se ajustó la gorra roja que le había dejado Kazumi para que no le diera el sol a la cara y así se pudiera concentrar más en poder darle a la pelota

"Vamos" dijo Akari

Zazie lanzo la pelota a Akari, pero paso tan rápido que Akari no le dio.

"Primer Strike!" grito Satomi levantando la mano

"…"

"Concentración Akari! Concentración! Vamos te quedan dos intentos!" grito Yuna con las manos en la cintura

"Vamos equipo!" grito Misa animando

"Vamos Zazie! Vamos Akari!" grito Madoka animándoles

"Vamos Mahora!" grito Shiina con los dos brazos levantados

"Creo que se lo están tomando demasiado en serio" dijo Negi con una gota detrás de la cabeza

Zazie se volvió a preparar para lanzar.

"_Tengo que darle, veamos, relájate y mira la pelota_" pensó Akari

Zazie volvió a lanzarla, Akari intento darle pero volvió a fallar.

"Segundo strike!" grito Satomi levantando la mano

Yuna se puso las manos en la cabeza.

"Mi almuerzo! Que me juego el almuerzo!" grito Yuna con una voz preocupada y con las manos en la cabeza

Haruna levanto el brazo y cerro la mano.

"Si! Solo un strike de tener tu almuerzo Yuna!" grito Haruna sonriendo y levantando el puño

"Por eso estaban de esa manera…." dijo Yue murmurando

"Porque no consigo darle?" dijo Akari

"Akari!"

"Si?" dijo Akari mirando a Yuna

"Por lo que más quieras! Dale a la pelota! Piensa en algo, lo que sea, mi almuerzo esta en tus manos!" grito Yuna levantando el puño "Piensa en algo que te de ánimos!"

"Piensa en Nitta!" grito Haruna con las manos sobre el rostro

"NO! En ello no!" grito Yuna "Haruna no le distraigas!"

"_Pensar en algo que me de fuerzas…_ _Nitta…No! Eso conseguirá lo contario_" pensó Akari, entonces vio a Evangeline que tenía una expresión aburrida

"Eva…" dijo Akari murmurando, Evangeline levanto una ceja al ver que la estaba mirando

"_Tengo que darle a la condenada pelota a ver si al menos capto su atención_" pensó Akari

Zazie se preparó una vez más para lanzar.

"Preparados?" dijo Satomi

"_Yo…_" pensó Akari mientras miraba a Zazie

"Listos?"

"_No puedo dejar pasar_…"

" Ya!"

Zazie lanzo la pelota.

"NI UN STRIKE MÁS!" grito Akari, entonces consiguió darle a la pelota, pero le dio con tanta fuerza que salió disparada hacia una de las ventanas del colegio y acabo rompiéndola.

"…"

"A-Ah…" dijo Akari casi sin voz, entonces del agujero de la ventana, apareció la cara del profesor Nitta.

"Pero ese hombre otra vez?!" grito Akari dejando caer el bate al suelo

"Se puede saber quién ha sido la PERSONA que ha roto la ventana y ha agujereado la pared**?!" **grito Nitta muy enfadado

"…"

"… **AKIYAMA!** " grito Nitta con fuerza y se escuchó su apellido por todo el colegio

"Pfff" dijo Haruna intentando aguantarse la risa

"Haruna, por lo que más quieras, no te rías a lagrima viva con el profesor Nitta ahí" dijo Yue mirando a Haruna

"Al acabar las clases te quedaras limpiando el aula!" grito Nitta desde la ventana

"A este paso se me va hacer imposible aprobar su asignatura…" dijo Akari murmurando

Horas más tarde las clases acabaron, entonces Akari se quedó limpiando el aula.

"Bueno, esto ya está… " dijo Akari suspirando "Que día… Al menos conseguí darle a la condenada pelota " dijo Akari apoyándose en la escoba

"Niña"

Akari se giró y vio a Evangeline apoyada en la puerta.

"Evangeline"

"El viejo te llama"

"Viejo? Que viejo? No recuerdo ningún viejo…" dijo Akari estrechando la mirada

"Me refiero al director" dijo Evangeline con los brazos cruzados

"Oh, el director… Eh?! Porque? No será por los destrozos causados!" dijo Akari con una voz preocupada

"Sera mejor que vayas cuanto antes"

"Si, tu… También vienes?" pregunto Akari

"Si estoy aquí es porque el viejo me ha pedido que te vaya a buscar y te lleve a dirección, ya que tienes problemas para localizar los sitios" dijo Evangeline con las manos en la cintura

Akari se sonrojo y siguió a Evangeline.

"Es aquí, me voy a casa"

"E-Evangeline"

"Que pasa ahora?" dijo Evangeline girándose para mirar a Akari

"Gra-Gracias por acompañarme" dijo Akari con un leve sonrojo

"Lo he hecho porque me pidió el viejo que lo hiciera, adiós" dijo Evangeline y se fue hacia su casa

"Bueno, entremos" dijo Akari, entro a dirección y vio al director con otro profesor

"Vaya, tú debes de ser la alumna nueva" dijo Konoemon mientras se acariciaba la barba

"Si"

"Yo soy el director como debes saber y el profesor que está a mi lado es Takamichi"

"Encantado" dijo Takamichi sonriendo

"Me han hablado de ti" dijo Konoemon

"Ah! Siento los destrozos causados!"

"Eh? No, no me refería a eso, es normal que estas cosas pasen" dijo Konoemon sonriendo

"Eh? Entonces?" dijo Akari confundida

"Siento no haber podido atenderte antes, tenía algunos trabajos… Ejem, Akari no?"

"Si"

"Bien, ya me han comentado que has estado con Evangeline, tuviste algún problema?" pregunto Konoemon con una mirada seria

"No, ninguno"

"Menos mal, bien, lo que quiero decirte es que te he asignado una habitación con las chicas para que puedas estar, si alguna vez ocurre algún problema o no te sintieras a gusto, pensaríamos en otra solución, está bien?" dijo Konoemon mirando a Akari

"Si"

"Bien, sobre los uniformes y material escolar, no te preocupes, lo tienes todo en la habitación, Takamichi te acompañara hasta el"

"Está bien, gracias" dijo Akari, entonces se fue con Takamichi a su habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo 2, gracias por leer, reviews son apreciados, me anima a seguir escribiendo ^^ También, gracias a Nippah y a metalic-dragon-angel por dejarme review<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

"Espero que no te molestara estar con Evangeline" dijo Takamichi con una voz preocupada mientras iba caminando con Akari hacia los dormitorios de las estudiantes

"Ah? No, fue amable conmigo al dejarme quedar"

"Siento que no te diéramos una habitación el otro día, yo estaba de viaje y el director tuvo bastantes cosas que hacer"

"No es problema, tampoco avise de que iba a llegar, como supisteis que pase la noche en casa de Evangeline?" pregunto Akari levantando una ceja y con un tono de curiosidad

"Vino antes a decírnoslo con Chachamaru" respondió Takamichi con una mueca "Que tal la clase, estas bien en ella?"

"Si, estoy bien" dijo Akari asintiendo

"Me alegro, bien es aquí" dijo Takamichi parándose enfrente de un edificio y señalándolo con el dedo índice "Este es el lugar donde se quedan las estudiantes, aparte de dormitorios, tiene un baño bastante grande, estas son las llaves de tu dormitorio" dijo Takamichi sacándose unas llaves del bolsillo, entonces se las dio a Akari en la mano

"Gracias"

"Por cierto, los dormitorios son compartidos"

"Compartidos?"

"Si, veras, en cada dormitorio hay dos alumnas, aunque hay excepciones que en vez de dos hay tres ya que no hay suficientes dormitorios"

"… Con quien estaré?" pregunto Akari

"Si no recuerdo mal, con Haruna y Gu Fei" respondió Takamichi con una mano en la barbilla

"Está bien, eh… Como es que Evangeline y Chachamaru no viven aquí?" pregunto Akari con na mirada de curiosidad

"Son una excepción" dijo Takamichi con los ojos cerrados y con una voz seria

"…"

"Te acompañare para que sepas cuál es tu dormitorio" dijo Takamichi mirando a Akari y sonriendo, entraron dentro del edificio, subieron unas escaleras y fueron hacia el dormitorio

"Es este" dijo Takamichi apoyando una mano en la puerta "Ábrela con la llave que te di antes"

"Está bien" Akari puso la llave en la cerradura y entro con Takamichi

"Hola" dijo Takamichi mirando a Haruna y a Gu Fei

"Vaya es Takamichi" dijo Haruna mirándole

"Hola!" dijo Gu Fei

"Ya os deben de haber informado de que Akari estará con vosotras" dijo Takamichi mirando a Akari

"Si!" dijo Haruna sonriendo

"Bien, espero que os llevéis bien, ahora tengo que irme, Akari si tienes alguna duda-" antes de que pudiera darle fin a la frase Takamichi, Haruna le interrumpió

"Nos las puedes preguntar a nosotras!" dijo Haruna levantando el pulgar

"… Entonces, que os vaya bien, adiós" dijo Takamichi despidiéndose con la mano

"Adiós" dijo Akari, entonces Takamichi salió del dormitorio

"Bien! Te mostrare como será tu nuevo hogar! Este es el salón! Con su televisión, su mesa, su escritorio, como puedes ver hay tres camas en el mismo salón, una es litera la otra es una cama normal, tu dormirás en esta última, Gu Fei y yo dormimos en la litera, la cocina es pequeña ya que está pegada también al salón, el baño está en esa puerta de ahí" dijo Haruna señalando una puerta con el dedo índice

"Parece que le estés vendiendo esto…" dijo Gu Fei murmurando

"Puedes bañarte aquí o en el baño que hay afuera, solemos ir ahí porque es muy amplio y tiene jacuzzi, el baño de aquí tiene una bañera que no es tan grande… Alguna pregunta?" dijo Haruna mirando a Akari

"No"

"Bien, por cierto, yo dibujo mangas y Gu Fei es experta en artes marciales" dijo Haruna sonriendo

"Si! Aunque aún me queda un largo camino por recorrer!" dijo Gu Fei sonriendo y levantando el puño

"Ah… Y qué clase de mangas haces?" pregunto Akari mirando a Haruna

"Te lo enseñare cuando termine el que estoy haciendo, así es más emocionante"

"Está bien"

"Has cenado Akari?" pregunto Gu Fei mirándole

"No"

"Entonces no te preocupes, nos hemos pasado con la cena, así que ahora te traigo un plato!" dijo Haruna sonriendo "Por cierto, muy gracioso lo de Nitta, me tuve que aguantar la risa"

"Me debe de tener fichada…" dijo Akari con los ojos cerrados y suspirando

"No te preocupes veras como acabas cayéndole bien!" dijo Haruna dándole palmadas en la espalda a Akari

"Si tú lo dices…"

"Bueno, voy a por el plato" dijo Haruna y fue a la cocina para traérselo a Akari, después de un rato se fueron a dormir, a la mañana siguiente el sol traspasaba por la ventana del dormitorio dando así comienzo a la mañana, todos dormían hasta que el despertador empezó a sonar

"… Con lo bien que estaba durmiendo…" dijo Gu Fei con los ojos cerrados y con una voz adormilada, se dio la vuelta y el despertador seguía sonando cada vez más fuerte, entonces Gu Fei _c_ogió el despertador, lo tiro al suelo con fuerza y Haruna se despertó bruscamente

"Que pasa?!" grito Haruna despertándose bruscamente

"Perdona Paru" dijo Gu Fei con una mano detrás de la cabeza

"Gu Fei, de ahora en adelante me pondré el despertador al lado para evitar sustos y comprar despertadores nuevos"

"Akari sigue durmiendo" dijo Gu Fei mirándole

"Hum…" dijo Haruna se levantó de la cama y fue donde estaba Akari "Debe tener un sueño profundo, bueno en estos casos, se cómo solucionarlo"

"Eh? Que vas a hacer?" pregunto Gu Fei con una voz de curiosidad

"Ahora lo veras" dijo Haruna sonriendo, entonces cogió una trompeta que había en un cajón, se puso al lado de Akari y se puso a tocarla, lo que hizo que Akari se despertara del susto y cayera al suelo

"Que ocurre?!"

"Ves Gu Fei? Es una solución rápida"

"…"

"Veras Akari, como no despertabas pensé en despertarte de esta forma" dijo Haruna con las manos en la cintura y sonriendo

"No tenías otra manera? Para que si se puede saber?" dijo Akari levantándose del suelo

"Para ir al colegio, no quieras llegar tarde a la clase del profesor Nitta, es un consejo, se enfada bastante" dijo Haruna sonriendo

"Ah… El colegio… Eh?! Lo tenemos hoy también?"

"A primera hora"

"Que ganas tengo que sean vacaciones…" dijo Gu Fei mirando al techo

"Como todo el mundo" dijo Haruna haciendo un gesto con la mano

"No deberíamos ir preparándonos para ir a clase?" dijo Akari mirando a Haruna

" Ah! Si!" grito Haruna y empezó a prepararse las cosas, minutos más tarde, se fueron hacia clase, al llegar, Haruna abrió la puerta del aula

"Hola a todo el mundo!" grito Haruna levantando la mano, Gu Fei y Akari fueron a sus asientos

"Hola" dijo Kazumi mirándola con una sonrisa

"No ha llegado el profesor Nitta?" pregunto Haruna

"No, pero no creo que tarde en llegar" respondió Kazumi mientras le daba vueltas al bolígrafo entre sus dedos

"Ok" dijo Haruna sentándose en su asiento

"Hey Akari" dijo Yuna saludándole con la mano

"Hola Yuna"

"Como ha ido el camino hasta aquí?"

"Eh? Bien, aunque hay bastante gente corriendo de un lado a otro"

"Tienes que ser rápido si quieres sobrevivir aquí" dijo Yuna sonriendo

"El porcentaje de victimas suele ser bastante alto por las mañanas" dijo Satomi mirándoles

"Que!" dijo Akari sorprendida

"Era una broma" dijo Satomi ajustándose las gafas

"…"

La puerta del aula se abrió y entro el profesor Nitta.

"Buenos días clase" dijo Nitta mientras iba a su mesa para dejar las cosas

"Buenos días profesor Nitta!"

"Bien, antes de empezar la clase os quiero comunicar-" antes de que pudiera acabar la frase Nitta, Makie le interrumpió

"Que habrá fiesta?"

"Makie, haz el favor de no _interrumpir, _bien cómo iba diciendo-" de nuevo, antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, Haruna le interrumpió

"Cuando es festivo?!"

"Silencio!" grito Nitta con enfado y con una vena palpitando en la cabeza "Como escuche de nuevo a alguien hablar sobre alguna fiesta lo saco de clase! Si tan interesadas estáis lo habláis con vuestro tutor!"

La clase se quedó en silencio.

"Bien, lo que os quiero decir es que hay examen sorpresa, por lo tanto ir guardando las cosas, solo quiero ver lo necesario, entendido?"

"QUEEEE!" grito la clase

"Porque!" grito Makie con una mirada de preocupación

"_Tch, esto es lo más normal con Nitta, comparado con Negi, suele poner exámenes sorpresa_" pensó Chisame mientras apoyaba su codo en la mesa y la mejilla sobre su mano

"Asuna" dijo Konoka mirando a Asuna que tenía la cabeza encima la mesa y el cabello le tapándole la cara

"Vamos Asuna anímate, todo saldrá bien!" dijo Konoka intentando animarla

"Konoka, te agradezco tus ánimos, pero si ya me van mal los exámenes, imagínate si son sorpresa"

"Vaya hombre, que mal" dijo Yuna con las manos detrás de la cabeza

"Yo me cago en todo lo cagable" dijo Akari con una mano en la frente

"Vamos, hay que ser positivas, no puede ser difícil" dijo Yuna sonriendo

"Silencio! Ahora, os iré pasando las hojas, no quiero oír a nadie, está claro?" dijo Nitta mirando a la clase, cogió las hojas de la mesa y las fue repartiendo

"_Yuna tiene razón, no puede ser difícil_" pensó Akari

"Bien, podéis empezar" dijo Nitta desde su mesa

"Veamos…" dijo Akari mirando la hoja, estuvo unos minutos leyendo lo que ponía

"_No me entero de nada…_" pensó Akari, entonces miro el asiento de Evangeline "_No ha venido… Claro, no suele venir a esta clase, la tendrá aprobada? Hoy vendrá? Chachamaru tampoco está…"_

Akari se quedó pensando mientras iba pasando el tiempo.

"Bien, os quedan 20 minutos" dijo Nitta mientras miraba el reloj que tenía en la muñeca

"_EH! Tengo que concentrarme! Ahora lo importante es el examen este, yo puedo con esto, he pasado por cosas peores que un examen!"_ pensó Akari

Los minutos iban pasando hasta que sonó el timbre dando fin a la clase.

"Está bien, ir dejando los exámenes encima de mi mesa" dijo Nitta, las estudiantes fueron dejando sus exámenes en la mesa, cuando acabaron, Nitta los recogió, los puso en la maleta y se fue del aula

"Por fin!" dijo Yuna estirando los brazos

"Un examen sorpresa, deberían estar prohibidos!" dijo Makie con una voz de indignación

"Por tu reacción no te habrá ido demasiado bien" dijo Yue mirándole

"Y a ti Yue?"

"Tampoco" dijo Yue cerrando los ojos

"Bueno, como te ha ido Akari?" pregunto Yuna levantando una ceja

"Mal"

"Mal? Bueno, tu tranquila, se dice que de los errores se aprenden!" dijo Yuna sonriendo

"Voy a dar una vuelta, antes de que empiece la siguiente clase"

"Está bien" dijo Yuna, Akari se levantó y salió del aula

"Espero que la siguiente clase no sea igual" dijo Akari con las manos en los bolsillos del uniforme mientras caminaba por el pasillo

"Akari"

"Eh?" dijo Akari dándose la vuelta

"Takamichi"

"Como va todo?" pregunto Takamichi mientras se acercaba

"Eh… Bien"

"Me alegro, te puedo pedir un favor?"

"Claro, que es?"

"Veras, tengo que ir a ver a Evangeline, le prometí que iría para darle una cosa, pero me han surgido unos imprevistos y no podré ir, por eso, puedes llevárselo tu cuando acabes las clases?" dijo Takamichi con una mano detrás de la cabeza

"E-Eva? S-Si, no hay problema"

"Gracias, pásate por dirección cuando termines las clases" dijo Takamichi sonriendo

"Si" dijo Akari asintiendo

"Nos vemos Akari" dijo Takamichi despidiéndose, entonces el timbre sonó para _para empezar la siguiente clase_

"Eh! Tengo que ir a clase" dijo Akari mientras se iba hacia el aula, más tarde, las clases habían acabado y los estudiantes recogían todo para irse

"Ahora es cuando somos libres!" dijo Yuna estirando los brazos "Akari, quieres venir con Kazumi, Haruna, Nodoka y Yue a tomar algo?" pregunto Yuna mirándole

"Eh? No puedo tengo que ir a un sitio" respondió Akari

"Has quedado? Estas saliendo con alguien?" pregunto Yuna sonriendo ampliamente

"No" dijo Akari sonrojada

Yuna se puso los brazos detrás de la cabeza y sonrió.

"Era broma, que vaya bien" dijo Yuna despidiéndose con la mano mientras sonreía

"Adiós" dijo Akari salió del aula y fue hacia dirección

"Debe ser aquí" dijo Akari, llamo a la puerta y entro

"Hola esta-"

"Hola, eres Akari verdad? Te encuentras mal?" pregunto Shizuna

"… No de nuevo…"

"Pasa algo?" pregunto Shizuna confundida

"Me he equivocado, busco dirección" dijo Akari

"Ah, si buscas dirección, está subiendo las escaleras, mano derecha, podrás ver una puerta más grande que las demás" dijo Shizuna con una sonrisa

"Gracias y perdón por las molestias"

"No te preocupes" dijo Shizuna, entonces Akari dejo la enfermería

"Como puedo equivocarme tanto?" dijo Akari mientras iba caminando hacia dirección, subió por las escaleras y fue hacia de las puertas

"Veamos, que nos encontraremos esta vez detrás de la puerta" dijo Akari, llamo y entro

"Hola esta-"

"Hola Akari!" dijo Haruna levantado la mano

"… Dónde estoy?"

"Eh? Estas en la clase de arte"

"Me dijeron que estaba por aquí dirección…"

"Si es la puerta que está justo a dos puertas más de esta, te has vuelto a perder Akari?"

"**Si" **dijo Akari con un tono de molestia

"Bueno Akari, estas cosas suelen pasar los primeros días!" dijo Haruna sonriendo

"… Eso espero, gracias Haruna, nos vemos"

"Adiós!" dijo Haruna despidiéndose con la mano, Akari cerró la puerta y fue hacia donde le dijo Haruna

"Haber ahora!" dijo Akari, llamo a la puerta y entro

"Es aquí dirección?!" grito Akari, Konoemon se asustó y se _le cayeron las hojas que tenía en las manos_

"Eh! Akari?... Ocurre algo?" pregunto Konoemon mientras cogía las hojas del suelo

"Menos mal, por fin, buscaba a Takamichi"

"Ah, sí, ahora no está, pero dejo esto aquí, me dijo que te lo diera" dijo Konoemon cogiendo una bolsa de un cajón de la mesa, _Akari fue hacia la mesa del director _

"Gracias" dijo Akari cogiendo la bolsa

"Como fue el día?" pregunto Konoemon

"Eh? Bueno, fue… Uno de esos días para recordar, adiós director"

"Adiós Akari" dijo Konoemon, Akari salió de dirección

"_Haber… Ahora tengo que darle esto a Evangeline_…" pensó Akari salió del colegio y se fue hacia la casa de Evangeline "_Me pregunto que será… Ahora tengo sed… Creo que un poco más adelante hay una máquina expendedora_" pensó Akari mientras iba caminando por la calle

Unos minutos más tarde Akari vio una máquina.

"Si, lo sabía" dijo Akari, entonces se fue hacia ella

"Esta vez no me pillas máquina expendedora traicionera" dijo Akari preparándose para darle una patada a la máquina

"Uno, dos…**HA!" **grito Akari y le dio una patada con fuerza a la máquina, entonces de ella salió una bebida

"Bien" dijo Akari, cogió la bebida y cuando se giró _vio a Asuna con Negi con una sombra cubriéndoles la mirada_

"…"

"Hola Akari" dijo Negi sonriendo

"Que le haces a la pobre máquina expendedora?" dijo Asuna con las manos en la cintura

" Eh? Esto es porque el otro día se quedó el dinero que le puse y no me dio el refresco y para que no pasara lo mismo, se me ocurrió esta manera"

"…"

"Queréis una?"

"No, gracias" dijo Asuna

"Vas algún sitio Akari?" pregunto Negi al ver la bolsa que llevaba Akari

"Si… Voy a ver a Evangeline, Takamichi me dijo que le llevara esto" dijo Akari enseñando la bolsa

"Takamichi! Lo has visto? Te ha dicho algo de mí?" pregunto Asuna nerviosa

"Ah, sí, pero solo un momento y no, no me ha dicho nada sobre ti Asuna"

"Nosotros también íbamos ahora a ver a la maestra" dijo Negi mirando a Akari

"Maestra?" dijo Akari confundida y levantando una ceja

"Si, se refiere a Eva-chan, le da clases de magia entre otros estilos, yo voy más que nada para estar un rato con él" dijo Asuna

"Yo diría que vas para vigilar que Eva no le haga nada extraño" dijo Kamo saliendo del bolsillo de Negi

"Eh? Un hurón que habla" dijo Akari mirando a Kamo

"No soy un hurón, soy un armiño!" dijo Kamo levantando la pata

"…"

"Es Kamo, vive con Asuna y conmigo" dijo Negi sonriendo

"Encantado" dijo Kamo

"Eh… Lo mismo digo" dijo Akari

"Deberíamos de ir a ver a Eva, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando llegas tarde" dijo Asuna mirando a Negi

"Si, vienes con nosotros Akari?" pregunto Negi

"Está bien" respondió Akari, entonces se fue con Asuna y Negi hacia donde vivía Evangeline

"Entonces… Como conociste a Eva?" pregunto Asuna mientras iban caminando por una de las calles

"Cómo?"

"Ya sabes, lo de ayer" dijo Asuna

"Bueno… Es algo largo de contar" dijo Akari suspirando

"Entonces puedes decirlo otro día, lo que no entiendo es que le has visto para que te guste tanto, tiene muy mal carácter y es distante" dijo Asuna con los brazos cruzados y asintiendo con la cabeza

"Por no decir que tiene una recompensa muy alta y es una persona de las más temidas en el mundo mágico" dijo Kamo en el hombro de Negi

"No sabía que tuviera una recompensa, de todas formas puede que sea como digáis, pero yo no la veo así" dijo Akari mirando al cielo

"Eh?" dijo Asuna levantando una ceja

"A pesar de ello, sé que en el fondo no es tan mala persona" dijo Akari cerrando los ojos

"… Ahora que lo pienso, tu eres también sabes sobre la magia?" pregunto Asuna

"Si, también eres maga?" pregunto Akari

"No, bueno, más bien soy la compañera de este niño" dijo Asuna sonriendo mientras le daba golpecitos a la cabeza de Negi, entonces saco la carta del pactio de su bolsillo

"Eso… Qué es?" dijo Akari

"No sabes lo que es una alianza?" pregunto Kamo

"… No" respondió Akari

"No fuiste algún colegio de magia?" pregunto Kamo

"No, se sobre la magia porque conocí a alguien que me enseño sobre ello, pero no me explico nada de la alianza de la que dices" dijo Akari mirando a Kamo

"Oh… Bueno, te lo puede explicar, es un contrato en el que el mago elije a una persona, entonces la persona que escogió obtiene una carta que es como la que tiene Asuna, esa carta hace que la persona obtenga poderes para luchar, a cambio tiene que ayudar al mago con quien hizo la alianza en una batalla, lo entiendes?" dijo Kamo

"Si, como se hace?" pregunto Akari levantando una ceja

"Je, con un beso en los labios" dijo Kamo sonriendo

"Eh…" dijo Akari sonrojándose

"Gracias a mí, aparte de la chavalita, aniki tiene unas cuantas alianzas más, quieres formar parte tú también?" dijo Kamo con una sonrisa cada vez más amplia

"Que!" grito Akari

"Kamo!" grito Negi sorprendido

"Quieres dejar de ir buscando a gente para que hagan un pactio con Negi!" grito Asuna con enfado

"Yo lo hago para formar un batallón!" dijo Kamo mirando a Asuna

"Un cuerno! Tú lo haces solo para ganar dinero!" grito Asuna señalando a Kamo

"No es cierto, yo lo hago porque me preocupo por aniki, bueno, que me dices?" dijo Kamo mirando a Akari

"No, no quiero hacerlo"

"Ah claro, ya entiendo" dijo Kamo

"Eh?"

"Si es eso, no te preocupes, también sirve con Eva" dijo Kamo sonriendo

"Que! Tu-Tu porque dices eso!?" grito Akari sonrojándose a mas no poder

"El otro día os vi ya que estaba en el bolsillo de aniki, además… Los armiños tenemos el poder de medir con precisión los sentimientos de las personas… Si me pongo en ello puedo averiguar tus sentimientos hacia ella" dijo Kamo con una sonrisa pervertida

"Mis sentimientos hacia ella son nulos armiño despiadado!" dijo Akari todavía sonrojada

"Eso dicen todos cuando quieren negarlo, te vendría bien tener alguna alianza, solo es un besito de nada" dijo Kamo sin dejar de sonreír

"No! Además, seguro que Evangeline no necesita ninguna alianza!"

"Siempre es mejor-" antes de que pudiera acabar la frase Kamo, Asuna le interrumpió

"Quieres dejarlo ya? Si no quiere no la obligues!"

"Bueno, si alguna vez quieres hacer un pactio me puedes avisar" dijo Kamo levantando la pata

"Hum… Hemos llegado" dijo Negi mirando la casa de Evangeline

"Es verdad" dijo Asuna, entonces llamo a la puerta "Eva-Chaaan!" grito Asuna con las manos sobre el rostro, entonces la puerta se abrió

"Puntuales por lo que veo" dijo Evangeline

"Si maestra"

"Y tú? Que haces aquí, no recuerdo haberte dicho que vinieras" dijo Evangeline mirando a Akari con una ceja levantada

"Takamichi me dijo que te diera esto" dijo Akari dándole la bolsa a Evangeline

"Está bien, ya puedes irte, vosotros, vamos" dijo Evangeline indicándoles con la mano que entraran

"E-Evangeline…" dijo Akari mirándola

"Que?"

"Puedo ver como entrenáis…?" pregunto Akari entrecortada

"No"

"Vamos Eva que te cuesta" dijo Asuna con los brazos cruzados

"He dicho que no, ahora entrar"

"Nos vemos Akari" dijo Asuna suspirando

"Si" dijo Akari, entonces Asuna y Negi entraron dentro y Evangeline cerró la puerta

"No te costaba dejarla, que te ha hecho la pobre chica?" pregunto Asuna mirando a Evangeline

"No empieces con tus discursos Kagurazaka"

"Es por lo de ayer? Eres una cascarrabias" dijo Asuna con una mirada estrecha

"_Kagurazaka..." _dijo Evangeline mirando Asuna fijamente

"Y- Y Chachamaru maestra?" pregunto Negi

"Esta con los gatos, luego vendrá" respondió mirándole

Mientras, Akari estaba caminando por el bosque.

"_Yo no sé qué hacer para que no sea tan distante conmigo, aunque es cierto que quizá no debería de haberme dejado llevar tanto ayer, encima cada vez que la veo, no consigo dejar de sonrojarme y ponerme nerviosa_" pensó Akari y suspiro, de repente, _se __escuchó un ruido entre los arbustos_

"Y ahora qué pasa?" dijo Akari mirándolos arbustos, entonces de ellos salió una sombra de oscuridad

"Por aquí también hay seres como tú, te has colado por la barrera que tiene esta ciudad-escuela?" dijo Akari suspirando

La sombra no decía nada.

"No me des tanta conversación… Bueno, yo me voy a ver si encuentro a alguien de clase, que te vaya bien" dijo Akari alejándose, cuando se estaba hiendo, la sombra fue hacia ella para atacarle, entonces Akari se detuvo y al girarse le miro, sus ojos se volvieron de color rojo e hizo aparecer de su mano la ensis exsequens (Espada Ajusticiadora) atravesó a la sombra con ella y la partió en dos haciéndola desaparecer

"La próxima vez lo pensaras dos veces antes de atacarme por la espalda" dijo Akari con un tono serio, hizo desaparecer la espada y sus ojos volvieron a ser normales, entonces siguió por el bosque, cuando se fue, Chachamaru salió de detrás de un árbol

"…"

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo 3, gracias por leer, reviews son apreciados, me anima a seguir escribiendo ^^<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Chachamaru se fue hacia el resort que había en el subterráneo de la casa de Evangeline.

"Hola, ya les he dado de comer a los gatos ama" dijo Chachamaru con una voz tranquila

"Bien" dijo Evangeline

"Hola Chachamaru, todo bien con los gatos?" Pregunto Asuna

"Si"

"Está bien, empecemos con el entrenamiento" dijo Evangeline haciendo un gesto con la mano

"Si maestra!" grito Negi sonriendo, entonces comenzaron con el entrenamiento, estuvieron unas horas entrenando y ya casi habían acabado

"Piensa rápido niño! Lic lac la lac lilac…" dijo Evangeline mientras decía la clave de activación

"No!" dijo Negi

"Tierra congélate!" grito Evangeline apuntándole, Negi salto hacia arriba para esquivar las estalagmitas de hielo que salieron del suelo, entonces, Chachamaru le disparo un rayo láser de los ojos y Chachazero le lanzo dos cuchillos, Negi al verlo los paro con un conjuro, pero estaba tan ocupado parándolo que no se dio cuenta de que Evangeline estaba ahora justo detrás de él

"Te olvidaste de mi niño…"

"Ah-" antes de que pudiera decir algo mas Negi, Evangeline le golpeo en la cara y Negi se estrelló contra el suelo del resort haciendo un agujero en este

"Negi!" grito Asuna con un tono preocupado mientras iba hacia él

"Ay…" dijo Negi adolorido

Evangeline aterrizo en el suelo suavemente.

"Deberías estar atento a todo, así nunca llegaras a ser como tu padre, ni siquiera has durado un minuto!" dijo Evangeline con los brazos cruzados

"Sois tres contra uno! Así cualquiera!" dijo Asuna señalando las tres

"No me digas como tengo que hacer las cosas y deja de criticar la forma que tengo de entrenar al niño" dijo Evangeline mirándola seriamente

"Está bien Asuna, no te preocupes" dijo Negi sonriendo

"Por hoy hemos acabado" dijo Evangeline mientras se alejaba, Asuna le ayudó a levantarse a Negi

"Quiere té ama?" pregunto Chachamaru con la tetera en la mano

"Está bien Chachamaru" respondió Evangeline sentada en una de las sillas que había, Chachamaru le sirvió el té a Evangeline en la taza que había en la mesa

"Fue divertido, ke, ke, ke" dijo Chachazero sentada encima de la mesa

"Ocurre algo?" pregunto Evangeline con una ceja levantada al ver que Chachamaru la miraba todo el rato

"Bueno, no es de mucha importancia ama, pero creo que debería decirle"

"Que es?" dijo Evangeline con un tono de curiosidad

"Vera es sobre Akari"

Mientras, Akari estaba caminando por las calles de Mahora.

"_Como es que nunca encuentras a la gente que quieres encontrarte cuando la estás buscando_?" pensó Akari suspirando, entonces vio a una estudiante "Ah, sino recuerdo mal ella está en la clase, le preguntare"

"Perdona"

"Ah, tu eres Akari, no?" pregunto Setsuna

"Si"

"Tienes algún problema?"

"Si, estoy buscando a Yuna, me dijo que iría a tomar algo por ahí con otras de clase, pero no las encuentro, sabes dónde pueden estar?"

"Si no recuerdo mal iban al starbooks coffee" dijo Setsuna con una mano en la barbilla

"Sabes donde esta ese sitio?" pregunto Akari

"Te acompañare, tengo que ir yo también, me está esperando Ojou-sama" respondió Setsuna sonriendo

"Ojou-sama? Es alguien especial para ti?"

"Q-que quieres decir?" pregunto Setsuna con un leve sonrojo

"Normalmente se le llama así a la gente que le tienes mucho respeto"

"Bueno… Yo, ejem, es alguien a quien tengo que proteger, con mi vida si es necesario" dijo Setsuna mirando a Akari seriamente y con una voz decidida

"Proteger a alguien importante para ti…" dijo Akari mirando al cielo

"Eh?…"

"Ah! Vamos a ese sitio!" dijo Akari mirando a Setsuna

"Si" dijo Setsuna asintiendo, fueron hacia el starbooks coffee y allí se encontraron a quienes buscaban

"Set-chan!" grito Konoka al verla y fue hacia ella sonriendo

"Siento llegar tarde"

"No, no hace mucho que espero!" dijo Konoka negando con la cabeza "Ah, Akari"

"Hola, tú debes de ser Ojou-sama"

"Eh? Sí, pero me gusta que me llamen Konoka" dijo Konoka sonriendo

"Akari! Ven aquí! Y tu Konoka trae a Setsuna también!" grito Yuna desde donde estaba sentada con las demás

"Vamos con ellas!" dijo Konoka cogiendo la mano de Setsuna _._

"Ko-Konoka!" dijo Setsuna sonrojada y fueron donde estaban las demás

"Estábamos hablando sobre la biblioteca de la isla" dijo Yuna sonriendo

"Eh? Que isla? Que hace una biblioteca en una isla?" preguntó Akari con una ceja levantada

"Es un sitio de aquí, fuimos una vez, hay muchos libros de todo tipo, lo que es muy fácil perderse y tiene muchas trampas" dijo Yue con una voz tranquila

"Yue estuvo con Asuna, Konoka y algunas más de clase" dijo Yuna

"Las baka-rangers para ser más exactos" dijo Kazumi

"_A mí me suena de algo haber escuchado ese nombre…_" pensó Akari "Porque se llaman así?"

"Porque tienen la nota más baja de la clase" respondió Yuna mirándola

"_Veras como pronto estoy yo también ahí…"_ pensó Akari estrechando la mirada

"Menos mal que ese día llegamos a tiempo para el examen" dijo Konoka sonriendo

"Si, ese día lo tendremos siempre en mente" dijo Kazumi sonriendo

"Pero después de eso, seguimos con las notas de toda la vida, ja, ja, ja!" dijo Haruna riéndose

"Con que optimismo te lo tomas" dijo Yue mirándola de reojo

"Si" dijo Nodoka asintiendo

"Vaya se hace tarde" dijo Yuna mirando la hora _en el reloj que había en el lugar_

"Konoka, deberíamos ir para casa" dijo Setsuna mirándola

"Si, nos vemos!" dijo Konoka despidiéndose con la mano

"Te acompañare hasta la puerta de casa" dijo Setsuna

"Gracias Set-chan" dijo Konoka sonriendo

"Adiós!" dijo Yuna despidiéndose de ellas con la mano

"Si se llevan bien" dijo Akari mientras las veía irse

"Si, desde siempre, se han llevado la mar de bien" dijo Kazumi sonriendo

"Que suerte…" dijo Akari suspirando

"Eh?" dijo Yuna mirándole

"No, nada" dijo Akari negando con la cabeza

"Bueno, yo voy tirando Akari" dijo Yuna levantándose del sitio

"Está bien, yo iré un poco más tarde" dijo Akari

"Ok" dijo Yuna levantando el pulgar

"Espera, Haruna y yo vamos contigo!" dijo Kazumi, Yuna se despidió y se fue hacia los dormitorios con Haruna y Kazumi

"Nodoka, deberíamos ir también" dijo Yue mirando la hora

"Si, pero…"

"Que?"

"Debo llevar este libro a la biblioteca" dijo Nodoka señalando el libro que tenía encima de la mesa

"No será la que está en la isla" dijo Akari

"No, es la que está cerca de Sakura Lane…" dijo Nodoka mirándola

"No quieres ir sola no?" dijo Yue mirando a Nodoka

"Si" dijo Nodoka asintiendo

"Por?" pregunto Akari

"Porque se hará pronto de noche y por lo que se rumorea del vampiro" dijo Yue con una voz tranquila

"Eh… Si quieres puedo dejártelo yo" dijo Akari mirando a Nodoka

"Eh?"

"Seguro?" dijo Yue

"Si" dijo Akari asintiendo

"Gracias Akari" dijo Nodoka sonriendo

"No tienes por qué darlas" dijo Akari haciendo un gesto con la mano, Nodoka le dio el libro en la mano

"Entonces, nos vemos, oh, ten un mapa" dijo Yue dándole un mapa que tenía en la mochila "Este punto de aquí es la biblioteca" dijo Yue señalándole el sitio

"Gracias Yue, adiós" dijo Akari

"Adiós" dijo Yue despidiéndose con la mano "Vamos Nodoka"

"Si" dijo Nodoka mirándola se despidió con la mano y se fue con Yue

"Bueno, vamos a llevar el libro" dijo Akari mirando el libro "Como se titulara?"

Akari miro el título del libro y ponía "Amor Prohibido".

"Sera posible el nombre… Bien, según pone el mapa es por aquí…" dijo Akari y fue hacia la biblioteca, mientras iba caminando, oscureció y llego a Sakura Lane

"Es por aquí, espero encontrar la biblioteca a la primera"

Mientras iba por el camino mirando el mapa, alguien le lanzo un conjuro de hielo, Akari se tiro al suelo y el mapa se fue volando hacia algún lugar con el viento. Akari se quedó mirando el mapa mientras se alejaba_._

"Ahí va mi esperanza para encontrarla… Quien ha sido el listo!" dijo Akari con una voz entrecortada

"Tú"

Akari se giró y vio a Evangeline con Chachamaru.

"Evangeline!"

"Hmph, es patético ponerse así por un simple trozo de papel" dijo Evangeline con los brazos cruzados

"No es un trozo de papel, es un mapa!" dijo Akari levantándose del suelo

"Es lo mismo"

"… Porque me has atacado?"

"Bueno, querría comprobar si eras capaz de esquivarlo" dijo Evangeline levantando los hombros

"Y si no llego a hacerlo?" pregunto Akari mirando a Evangeline fijamente

"Entonces hubiera sido algo doloroso para ti" respondió Evangeline sonriendo

"… Estarás contenta, ahora no sé cómo llegar a la biblioteca para dejar el libro este" dijo Akari enseñando el libro

"Amor prohibido" dijo Chachamaru

Akari escondió el libro rápidamente detrás de ella.

"No es lo que parece! " dijo Akari sonrojada, escondiendo el libro detrás suyo

"Mira, no me importa lo que te guste leer" dijo Evangeline con las manos en la cintura

"Que no! Bien, yo me voy… A ver si puedo encontrar el sitio, buenas noches" dijo Akari dándose la vuelta para irse a la biblioteca

"No, tú no te vas… Chachamaru" dijo Evangeline estrechando la mirada y con una voz firme

"Si ama" dijo Chachamaru y fue hacia Akari

"Eh?"

"Lo siento" dijo Chachamaru, le golpeo en el estómago a Akari y cayó al suelo de rodillas

"_*__c__ough__*_ Pero… _*__c__ough__*_ Porque?! " grito Akari adolorida mientras intentaba coger aire y mirando a Evangeline con las manos en el estomago

"Quién eres?" pregunto Evangeline acercándose a Akari

"Eh?"

"Chachamaru te vio antes en el bosque, cuando hiciste desaparecer aquella sombra" dijo Evangeline mirando fijamente a Akari y con una voz aguda y fría

"…"

"Te lo preguntare solo una vez más, quien eres niña?"

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo 4, gracias por leer, reviews son apreciados, me anima a seguir escribiendo ^^<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

"Responde" dijo Evangeline exigiendo y mirando fijamente a Akari

"Soy maga igual que tú" dijo Akari mirando a Evangeline seriamente de rodillas mientras tenía las manos en el estómago aguantando el dolor por el golpe

"Lo sé, pero tengo la sensación de que escondes algo más, vi los registros de Chachamaru, me estas escondiendo algo"

"No…"

"A no?..." dijo Evangeline agachándose poniéndose a su altura "Eso no es lo que veo en tu mirada, serias capaz de mentirme?" dijo Evangeline mirando a Akari fijamente, la mirada era temblorosa y profunda, después de uno segundos mirándose, Akari aparto la mirada

"Vale, escondo algo… Pero no quiero hablar de ello"

"Hmph, está bien " dijo Evangeline levantándose

"Eh?"

"Pero no creas que te vas a librar de contármelo, tarde o temprano acabare sabiéndolo y espero que no estés aquí por algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte, Chachamaru, nos vamos" dijo Evangeline alejándose

"…"

"Está bien ama" dijo Chachamaru "Akari, la biblioteca esta todo recto, veras un edificio al final del camino"

"Gracias…" dijo Akari con un tono bajo

"El ama puede ser violenta a veces pero, en realidad no es mala persona, es solo que se preocupa por lo que pueda pasar, es todo, no se lo tengas en cuenta" dijo Chachamaru y se fue con Evangeline

"Tch" dijo Akari intentando levantarse, entonces se fue a dejar el libro, después de dejarlo regreso al dormitorio con Haruna y Gu Fei que la estaban esperando para cenar, al cabo de un rato, se fueron a dormir y ahora el único ruido que se podía escuchar era el sonido del reloj

"_No puedo dormir_" pensó Akari mirando al techo y recordó lo que le había dicho Evangeline "_Quien eres niña? Tarde o temprano acabare sabiéndolo_" Akari se dio la vuelta"_Tch, no puedo decirle, no me atrevo, no es algo de lo que pueda ir diciéndolo por ahí, además… Acabaría perdiéndole al final_" pensó Akari cubriéndose la cara con una mano, se quedó despierta hasta que se durmió, al día siguiente en la clase, entro Negi por la puerta

"Buenos días!" dijo Negi sonriendo y dejando la maleta encima de la mesa

"Buenos días profesor Negi!"

"_A veces pienso que parecemos la serie aquella pero cambiando el nombre por Negi_" pensó Chisame

"Repasasteis ayer lo que hicimos?" pregunto Negi mirando a la clase

La clase se quedó en silencio, hasta que una estudiante de aquella clase hablo.

"Bueno" dijo Makie poniéndose una mano detrás de la cabeza y con una sonrisa nerviosa

"Algo" dijo Yuna desviando la mirada

"_Nada_" dijo Sakurako

"Se debería de estudiar todos los días!" grito Ayaka dándole un golpe a su mesa con la mano y levantándose de la silla "Como vamos a conseguir ser de nuevo la clase número uno si no lo hacemos! Os tengo que recordar lo que nos costó la última vez?!" grito Ayaka mirando a la clase

"Ay... Qué tiempos aquellos..." dijo Kazumi cerrando los ojos con la mano en la barbilla

"Éramos jóvenes e inexpertas" dijo Yuna con los brazos cruzados asintiendo

"Lo seguimos siendo" dijo Yue con una voz tranquila

"Siempre nos quedara el recuerdo!" grito Makie con una sonrisa

"Sera posible, tengo que hacer algo como delegada, mi futuro y el del profesor Negi está en juego" dijo Ayaka levantando el puño con los ojos cerrados

"Tranquila, con un viaje al extranjero me conformo delegada" dijo Haruna sonriendo y mirándola

"Ni hablar!" grito Ayaka mirando a Haruna y señalándola con el dedo índice

"Tenía que intentarlo" dijo Haruna son dejar de sonreír

"No importa delegada, estoy seguro de que con esfuerzo podremos volver a sacar notas altas" dijo Negi mirándola con una sonrisa

"Profesor" dijo Ayaka emocionada con un brillo en los ojos

"Así se habla!" grito Yuna levantando el pulgar

"Pero no sé cuánto tiempo se necesitara para ello" dijo Kazumi con una mano en la barbilla

"El que haga falta! "dijo Ayaka mirando a Kazumi seriamente

"Bien, tenemos que continuar la clase" dijo Negi mientras cogía el libro de la maleta "Abrir el libro por la página 30"

"Si!" grito la clase

La clase fue avanzando, hasta sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de la clase.

"Espero que tengáis un buen día, podéis iros" dijo Negi con una sonrisa

"Si!" grito la clase, entonces las estudiantes fueron recogiendo

"Negi, nos vamos?" dijo Asuna acercándose a él

"Si, pero tengo que acabar esto" dijo Negi poniendo la mano encima de unas hojas que tenía en la mesa

"Son ejercicios de clase?" pregunto Asuna mirando las hojas

"Si, cuando termine iré contigo" respondió Negi mirando a Asuna

"Negi, puedes terminarlo en casa, no es necesario hacerlo aquí" dijo Asuna cruzando los brazos

"Pero Asuna-"

"Nada de peros! Puedes tomarte un respiro de vez en cuando"

Ayaka estuvo escuchando la conversación y se acercó.

"Asuna, si quiere acabarlo aquí déjale que lo haga" dijo Ayaka acercándose a donde estaban Negi y Asuna

"No te han enseñado a no escuchar las conversaciones de la gente a escondidas?" dijo Asuna mirando a Ayaka con una ceja levantada

"Cómo? Mira quien fue hablar, precisamente TÚ no eres la más indicada para decirlo"

"Que insinúas?" dijo Asuna con las manos en la cintura

"Quieres que te lo diga? Oh claro, es normal que un mono como tú no entienda-" antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Ayaka, Asuna le interrumpió

"Repite eso asaltacunas chafardera!" grito Asuna con enfado

"Como me has llamado?" pregunto Ayaka mirando a Asuna con una sonrisa nerviosa

"Léeme los labios! _A-s-a-l-t-a-c-u-n-a-s c-h-a-f-a-r-d-e-r-a_" respondió Asuna

"Eso no te lo consiento!" grito Ayaka con enfado y empezó a pelearse con Asuna

"Ya era extraño que el día acabara sin esto! Hagamos las apuestas!" dijo Haruna acercándose a Asuna y Ayaka

"Si! Apuesto mi almuerzo por una semana!" grito Fuka levantando la mano

"Pero hermana!" grito Fumika con una mirada preocupada

"Por favor no os peleéis!" dijo Negi acercándose hacia Asuna y Ayaka para detenerlas, pero al intentarlo le empujaron y este tuvo la mala suerte de que en vez de caer al suelo empujo a Setsuna que estaba hablando con Konoka, y Setsuna cayó encima de Konoka

"Ay… " dijo Negi adolorido en el suelo y con una mano en la frente

"Profesor Negi! " grito Ayaka hiendo hacia él

"Lo siento Setsuna, estas bien?" dijo Negi mirando a Setsuna

"Set-chan…" dijo Konoka debajo de Setsuna

"Ko-konoka, perdona! Estas bien?!" grito Setsuna con una mirada muy preocupada y sonrojada

"Si, estoy bien, Set-chan pero…"

"Q-Que?"

"Esto… Tu mano…" dijo Konoka mirando a Setsuna con un leve sonrojo

" Eh?" dijo Setsuna, bajo la mirada y vio que su mano derecha estaba tocando el pecho de Konoka

"**AH!**" grito Setsuna muy sonrojada y apartándose de golpe "Lo siento Konoka!"

"Vaya~" dijo Haruna mirándolas con una sonrisa parecida a la del gato de Chester, Setsuna se giró y vio a Haruna, Kazumi, Negi, Asuna, Ayaka, Nodoka y Yue

"…"

"Lo sabía! Algún día tenía que pasar! He ganado la apuesta!" dijo Haruna sonriendo

"EH?! N-No! Esto es un malentendido!" grito Setsuna levantándose y mirando a Haruna sonrojada "Y que apuesta?" pregunto Setsuna confusa

"La que hay hecha para ver si acabáis juntas al final" dijo Kazumi mirando a Setsuna sonriendo y con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado

"Eh?" dijo Setsuna sonrojada

"Hay una apuesta así?" pregunto Konoka con el dedo índice debajo de la barbilla

"Paru! No saques tus conclusiones! A pasado porque el torpe de Negi la ha empujado! "dijo Asuna mirando a Haruna seriamente

"Lo siento!" dijo Negi disculpándose

"No le llames _torpe_!" grito Ayaka mirando a Asuna

"Se puede saber quien participa en la apuesta?" pregunto Asuna mirando de reojo a Kazumi

"No me ignores!" grito Ayaka señalando a Asuna

"Veamos, Haruna, Yuna, Misa, Madoka, Sakurako y yo" respondió Kazumi

"Porque no me extraña…" dijo Yue suspirando

"No tenéis otras cosas que hacer?" pregunto Asuna con los brazos cruzados y mirando seriamente a Kazumi

"No importa Asuna, ya sabes que en la clase siempre hay apuestas de todo tipo" dijo Konoka con una voz tranquila mirando a Asuna con una sonrisa

"Pero-" antes de que pudiera terminar Asuna, Kazumi la interrumpió

"Oh, también está la apuesta de si acabaras saliendo con el profesor Takamichi, Asuna, pero según la apuesta no tienes muchas opciones de acabar saliendo con él" dijo Kazumi mientras miraba la libreta pequeña que tenía en la mano

"Asakura!" grito Asuna mirándola

"Eso es obvio" dijo Ayaka suspirando y haciendo un gesto con la mano

"Que quieres decir con que es obvio!" grito Asuna con enfado y con una vena palpitando en la cabeza, fue hacia Ayaka y pego su cara con la de Ayaka

"Tengo que explicártelo?!"

"No-" antes de que pudiera acabar Negi, un profesor entro al aula

"Que haces todavía aquí? Ya han acabado las clases" dijo Nijuin mirándolos

"Disculpe ya nos íbamos, verdad profesor Negi?" dijo Ayaka mirando a Negi

"Eh? Si" dijo Negi asintiendo y entonces salieron de clase todos, se despidieron y cada uno fue por su lado_. _

"Mira que decir que tengo pocas opciones de salir con él, maldita sea Asakura" dijo Asuna caminando con una mirada seria y apretando los puños

"Asuna, yo sí creo que puedes" dijo Negi mirándola con una sonrisa mientras caminaba a su lado

"Negi…"

"Lo sueños imposibles suelen ser los mejores" dijo Kamo saliendo de la chaqueta de Negi y poniéndose en su hombro

"Cállate y metete donde estabas" dijo Asuna con enfado y con un aura asesina

"…"

"No es Akari?" dijo Negi deteniéndose

"Si" dijo Asuna deteniéndose también y mirándola

"Que está haciendo?" dijo Kamo mirándola, Akari estaba apoyándose con la mano derecha en un muro de piedra y con la otra mano se apretaba el pecho, tenía la cabeza mirando al suelo mientras una sombra cubría su mirada

"Parece que no se encuentra bien" dijo Asuna con un tono preocupado, entonces de repente Akari cayó al suelo

"Akari!" grito Negi con una voz preocupada y fue con Asuna hacia ella

"Oi! Despierta!" grito Asuna con una mirada preocupada

"_Hmph, puedes salvar personas, pero no puedes salvarte a ti misma" _

"…"

"Asuna, parece que se despierta" dijo Negi viendo que empezaba a mover los ojos sin abrirlos aún

"Si?"

"_Dónde estoy?... Estoy escuchando voces…_ " pensó Akari, entonces abrió los ojos y vio Asuna y a Negi mirándole preocupados

"Negi? Asuna?" dijo Akari levantándose bruscamente "Dónde estoy?!"

"Deberías descansar Akari" dijo Asuna

"Te encontramos desmayada en la calle y te llevamos a nuestro dormitorio" dijo Negi

"Claro, desmayada…" dijo Akari poniéndose la mano en la cara

"No te encuentras bien?" pregunto Asuna levantando una ceja

"Eh? Ah… No, solo me desmaye por el cansancio" respondió Akari mirándola

"Seguro?" dijo Negi con una mirada preocupada

"Si, suele pasarme, pero no tenéis que preocuparos" dijo Akari con una sonrisa leve y con una mano detrás de la cabeza

"Si tú lo dices…" dijo Asuna

"Por cierto, que hora es?" pregunto Akari mirándoles

"Ah, las ocho" respondió Negi mirando el reloj que había en la pared

"No estáis entrenando con… Evangeline?" pregunto Akari levantando una ceja

"Na, tenemos el día libre" dijo Asuna levantando los hombros

"… Eso es raro" dijo Kamo levantando la pata

"Tenía que hacer algunas cosas" dijo Negi

"A saber que está tramando" dijo Asuna con los ojos cerrados

"Asuna, no creo que sea nada malo" dijo Negi mirándola

"… Bueno, yo debería irme, gracias por lo de antes" dijo Akari levantándose de la cama

"Seguro que estas mejor?" dijo Negi con una voz preocupada

"Si"

"Te acompañamos?" pregunto Asuna

"No es necesario, el dormitorio de Gu Fei y Haruna está al lado"

"Está bien" dijo Negi asintiendo

"Nos vemos" dijo Asuna despidiéndose con la mano

"Adiós" dijo Akari despidiéndose con la mano y se fue hacia su dormitorio

"Tengo la impresión de que esconde algo, por la manera en la que estaba, no era un simple desmayo" dijo Kamo con un tono de curiosidad

"Si, pero no puede ser nada grave no?" dijo Asuna con los brazos cruzados

"Eso espero" dijo Negi con una mirada preocupada

"Vamos Negi, no te preocupes, parece una chica fuerte" dijo Asuna dándole palmaditas en la espalda a Negi "Además pronto vendrá Konoka, iré preparando la cena!"

Negi y Kamo sintieron un escalofrió.

"Eh?!"

"Chavalita… No es ne-necesario" dijo Kamo entrecortado

"Que os pasa?" pregunto Asuna mirando fijamente a Kamo y a Negi

"Nada!" dijo Negi negando con la cabeza

"_Konoka ven pronto!_" pensó Kamo

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo 5, gracias por leer, reviews son apreciados, me anima a seguir escribiendo ^^<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Después de despedirse de Negi y Asuna, Akari se fue al dormitorio con el que estaba compartiendo con Haruna y Gu Fei, al entrar vio que no había nadie.

"Que raro, donde estarán?" dijo Akari mirando a su alrededor, entonces se dio cuenta de que había una nota en la mesa que estaba cerca de la ventana

"Una nota?" dijo Akari, fue hacia la mesa, la cogió y se puso a leerla

"_Hola Akari! :D _

_Gu Fei ha ido con Kaede a entrenar (Casi siempre entrenan juntas) Yo me he ido al dormitorio de Nodoka y Yue, si tienes algún problema no dudes en venir a consultarme! Nos vemos! _

_Paru_

_Ah! Se me olvidaba, la habitación donde estamos es la 12"_

"Supongo que vendrán algo tarde" dijo Akari dejando la nota en la mesa, se dio la vuelta y se apoyó sobre ella, entonces miro la hora en el reloj que había colgado en la pared "Bueno, iré a preparar la cena" dijo Akari, se apartó de la mesa para ir hacia la cocina, pero al dar un paso, sintió un dolor fuerte que venía de su brazo derecho y del pecho

"Otra vez!" grito Akari, cayó al suelo de rodillas y se arremango la manga de su brazo derecho. Tenía una venda que empezaba cubriendo su mano y que acababa por la mitad de su brazo, de la venda se veían salir pequeñas ondas de oscuridad.

"_Tch, tengo que pararlo_" pensó Akari, se levantó a duras penas y fue hacia la cocina, abrió uno de los armarios, cogió un vaso y lo puso encima de la mesa, después lo lleno de agua de la botella que había al lado del grifo, entonces puso su mano en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y saco una caja, la abrió y cogió una capsula de varias que habían, la capsula era por una parte de color blanco y por la otra parte era de color rojo, entonces la abrió y cayo un polvo blanco sobre el agua que hizo que se pusiera de color rojizo, Akari miro el agua que ahora era de color rojo, cogió el vaso y se bebió lo que había en el. Cuando termino dejo el vaso de nuevo sobre la mesa

"_Que mal gusto tiene esto, nunca me acostumbrare_" pensó Akari con una expresión de repugnancia "No sé cuánto tiempo seguiré así… Ni cuanto más podré aguantar… Al menos estas capsulas me son eficaces, bueno, tengo que hacer la cena" dijo Akari suspirando y empezó a preparar la cena, al acabar dejo una nota en la que decía que había preparado la cena y se fue a dormir, al día siguiente, se levantó un poco antes de la hora que normalmente se levantaba para ir a clase

"_Rachel… A pesar de haberla encontrado yo_…" pensó Akari mirando al cielo despejado mientras caminaba

"Akari!"

"Eh?" dijo Akari girándose al escuchar su nombre, entonces vio a Haruna y a Gu Fei corriendo en dirección donde ella estaba

"Haruna? Gu Fei?"

Haruna y Gu Fei se pararon donde ella estaba.

"Te fuiste antes de lo normal, podrías habernos esperado, aunque tampoco te dijimos nada de esperarnos" dijo Haruna mirándole

"Muy buena la cena de ayer!" dijo Gu Fei sonriendo

"Oh, sí! Muchas gracias por hacerla! Quien te enseño a cocinar así?" pregunto Haruna con las manos en la cintura

"Eh… Gracias por el comentario, me enseño alguien hace tiempo…" dijo Akari rascándose la mejilla con el dedo índice

"Podrías trabajar en Chao bao zi! Es un sitio donde trabajo, hacen comidas muy buenas!" dijo Gu Fei sonriendo y levantando el puño

"Gracias, lo pensare" dijo Akari asintiendo y fueron hacia clase, una vez allí, saludaron y cada una se sentó en su sitio. Las clases fueron pasando hasta que les toco la hora de gimnasia. Akari se levantó de su asiento

"_Hoy tampoco ha venido…" _pensó Akari mirando el asiento de Evangeline y suspiró

"Ocurre algo Akari?" pregunto Satomi mirándola

"Eh? No… Por cierto, sobre Evangeline, sabes si se encuentra bien?" pregunto Akari

"Suele faltar a clases, sobre todo si no las hace el profesor Negi, suele estar arriba del edificio o en su casa" respondió Satomi con un brillo en las gafas "Por?"

"Eh? E-Es por curiosidad" dijo Akari moviendo las manos de un lado a otro

"Mm… Bueno, tenemos que darnos prisa, toca gimnasia, aunque se me da mejor la ciencia"

"Eh, si, ahora voy"

"Por cierto, últimamente pareces menos animada" dijo Satomi mirando a Akari, cogio sus cosas de la mesa y dejo el aula

"_Tiene razón… No puedo dejar que esto me afecte… Sino al final acabare levantando sospechas, tengo que animarme!_" pensó Akari levantando el puño con optimismo "Bien!" dijo Akariyfue hacia la clase de gimnasia, una vez allí, la clase comenzó a hacer diferentes ejercicios

"Bien, para terminar daremos vueltas alrededor de la pista!" grito el profesor Okita

"Si!" grito la clase y todos fueron a dar vueltas por la pista, entonces Ayaka alcanzo a Asuna y se puso a su lado

"No está mal Asuna, pero con ese ritmo que llevas podría adelantarte hasta un caracol"

"Para que lo sepas, estoy reteniendo la velocidad, de esta manera no me canso, si quiero puedo adelantarte!" dijo Asuna mirando a Ayaka con una mirada estrecha

"Eso es una excusa, bueno, nos vemos, intenta no cansarte Asuna" dijo Ayaka adelantando a Asuna

"Ahora vera!" dijo Asuna con enfado y empezó a ir cada vez más rápido hasta adelantar a Ayaka

"Quien es el caracol ahora?" dijo Asuna sonriendo

"No me ganaras Asuna!" grito Ayaka yempezó a ir más rápido, hasta ponerse al lado Asuna

"Ríndete!" grito Ayaka mirando a Asuna

"Ríndete tú!" grito Asuna y comenzó a discutir con Ayaka, entonces Akari las adelanto

"Que rápida, se ha tomado la clase con muchas ganas…" dijo Asuna con una gota detrás de la cabeza

"Si" dijo Ayaka asintiendo

Más atrás, Haruna estaba con Makie hiendo a su ritmo.

"Mm, Mm, como tiene que ser la juventud" dijo Haruna desde más atrás asintiendo con la cabeza

"Eh?" dijo Makie con cara de poker face mirándole

El tiempo fue pasando hasta que la clase finalizo, las estudiantes fueron a los vestuarios y minutos después, empezaron a salir.

"Vas algún sitio Akari?" pregunto Makie mirándole

"Voy al dormitorio" respondió Akari

"Hum, está bien! Nos vemos!" dijo Makie despidiéndose con la mano

"Bien, vamos" dijo Akari

"Espera, voy contigo Akari!" grito Haruna acercándose a ella

"Está bien" dijo Akari, entonces se fueron hacia el dormitorio, cuando entraron en el, dejaron las mochilas en el suelo al lado de la mesa

"Haruna, le gusta el té a Evangeline?" pregunto Akari con un tono de curiosidad

"Esta en el club, así que supongo que debe gustarle" respondió Haruna con la mano en la barbilla mirando al techo

"… Voy a prepárale y se lo llevare" dijo Akari hiendo hacia la cocina

"Oh, vaya, se lo vas a llevar?" pregunto Haruna mirándole

"Si" respondió Akari cogiendo las cosas que necesitaba para prepararlo

"Si te preocupas por ella" dijo Haruna estrechando la mirada con un brillo en las gafas "Te _gustaaa?" _dijo Haruna con una sonrisa torcida

"Eh!" grito Akari nerviosa "No! Solo me preocupa que haya faltado tanto! Por eso voy a verla!"

"Mm… Pues cuando hablas de ella, tu mirada emite un brillo distinto" dijo Haruna ajustándose las gafas

"Eh! En serio?" grito Akari sorprendida

"Es broma, o quizás no… Voy a continuar mi manga" dijo Haruna hiendo hacia la mesa en la que tenía sus mangas

"… Ah…" dijo Akari suspirando y comenzó a preparar el té, más tarde al acabar, puso el té en un termo y después lo metió en una bolsa

"Esto ya está, entonces me voy Haruna" dijo Akari hiendo hacia la puerta

"Okay!" dijo Haruna haciendo un gesto con la mano sin apartar la mirada del manga

Akari cerró la puerta del dormitorio cuando salió y se fue hacia la casa de Evangeline, a medio camino miro el cielo que estaba cubierto por nubes

"_Parece que va a llover… Con el buen tiempo que hacía, me tengo que dar prisa_" pensó Akari y empezó a ir más rápido, entoncesempezaron a caer gotas de lluvia

"Porras!" grito Akari mientras iba corriendo, pero de repente sintió un fuerte dolor en el brazo y en el pecho, que hizo que se detuviera cuando estaba en el bosque

"_Precisamente ahora… Maldita sea!_" pensó Akari sujetándose con fuerza el pecho, el dolor parecía ir cada vez a más, entonces cayó al suelo y se desmayó, después de unos minutos, alguien que pasaba por allí la vio

"_Por más que lo intentes, nunca podrás librarte de mí_"

"Cállate!" grito Akari despertándose bruscamente

"Un sueño…" dijo Akari tapándose la cara con la mano "Siempre lo mismo, dónde estoy?" dijo Akari apartándose la mano de la cara, vio que estaba acostada en la cama de una habitación, la habitación tenía varias ventanas cada una con sus cortinas, pero no daban demasiada luz por la lluvia, detrás de la cama había una estantería llena de libros y a la derecha había una especie de tatami que parecía que era para tomar el té, no mucho más lejos habían unas escaleras que bajaban

"…"

Akari se levantó de la cama y vio que en el suelo estaba la bolsa que llevaba, entonces se acercó a la bolsa, se agacho para verla y vio que estaba el termo.

"Menos mal" dijo Akari suspirando, se levantó y se asomó a la ventana, a través de ella vio un bosque y que aún seguía lloviendo

"_Todavía está lloviendo… Creo que estoy en casa de Evangeline, porque no conozco a nadie más que viva por aquí, quizás fue ella quien me trajo… Si es así tengo que agradecerle_" pensó Akari con los brazos cruzados

"Mm… Como lo podría hacer… También está el té que le he preparado…" dijo Akari con una mano en la barbilla y mirando el techo, entonces empezó a sobreactuar

"Gracias por ayudarme, te he traído este té! No… Quizás… Te he preparado esto con todo mi corazón!... No, eso ya es demasiado… Me desmaye, deja que te de las gracias con esto!... No, tampoco… Algo natural… Gracias por salvarme Evangeline! Acepta mis sentimientos con esto!... Pero que estoy diciendo? De esa forma parece que me este declarando!" grito Akari poniéndose las manos en la cabeza negándolo

"Evangeline-"

"Hasta cuando vas a estar así?"

"Eh?" dijo Akari al oír una voz que venía detrás suyo, entonces sintió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo y se giró lentamente, entonces vio a Evangeline que la estaba mirando con los ojos entrecerrados

"E-Eva…?" dijo Akari mirándola, pasaron unos segundos en silencio y solo se escuchaba a la lluvia caer "C-Cuanto hace que es-estas ahí?..." dijo Akari entrecortada

"Desde hace un rato" dijo Evangeline con los brazos cruzados

"Ah!?" dijo Akari muy sonrojada y con una sombra cubriéndole la mirada "_En este momento, me gustaría tirarme por la ventana y salir corriendo hasta desaparecer de la vista, pero no puedo… Porque siempre que la veo, me ve comportándome de forma que no quiero que me vea?! Se va a llevar una impresión equivocada de mí…_" pensó Akari con una mirada depresiva

"Hmph, no tienes nada que decir?"

"Eh? Gra-gracias por ayudarme!"

"No me las des a mí, fue Chachamaru quien te encontró y te puso aquí, no me hacia ninguna gracia, pero ahora qué más da" dijo Evangeline con los ojos cerrados

"_Tendré que darle las gracias_" pensó Akari

"Por cierto" dijo Evangeline mirando a Akari

"Que?"

"Chachamaru te dejo ropa encima de aquella mesa" dijo Evangeline señalándola con el dedo

"Cómo?" dijo Akari parpadeando varias veces

"Mírate"

Akari se miró y vio que estaba en ropa interior, entonces se intentó tapar con las manos lo que pudo

"Porque estoy así? Donde está la ropa que llevaba!" dijo Akari sonrojada

"La tenías empapada por la lluvia, para que no te resfriases, Chachamaru te la quito"

"…"

"Me voy abajo, cuando estés lista, ven" dijo Evangeline y se fue por las escaleras

"Porque me pasa esto a mi…" dijo Akari murmurando con un suspiro

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo 6, gracias por leer, reviews son apreciados, me anima a seguir escribiendo ^^<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Akari termino de vestirse y bajo por las escaleras que tenía la habitación, llevaba una camisa azul y unos pantalones piratas de color negro.

"_Es la segunda vez que vengo aquí… Y aún se me hace raro que un vampiro este en un sitio tan tranquilo…"_ pensó Akari

"Te encuentras mejor Akari?" pregunto Chachamaru que había salido de la cocina con Evangeline

"Chachamaru" dijo Akari girándose para verla "Si me encuentro mejor, ah! Gracias por ayudarme" dijo Akari con una mano detrás de la cabeza "Tuve que haber sido una molestia"

"No, no fue ninguna molestia y sería mejor que te quedaras aquí hasta que dejara de llover" dijo Chachamaru con una voz tranquila

"Está bien… Gracias"

"Hmph" dijo Evangeline hiendo hacia el sofá, se sentó y se puso a leer el libro que tenía en la mano

"Akari si me disculpas, voy a seguir con las labores del hogar"

"Está bien Chachamaru"

"Con permiso" dijo Chachamaru haciendo una reverencia y se fue hacia una habitación

"_Fijándome más, esto es bastante espacioso, también tiene una chimenea y bastantes… Peluches?..."_ pensó Akari mientras miraba su alrededor

"Niña" dijo Evangeline dejando de leer por un momento y mirando a Akari

"Ah! Qué?" dijo Akari mirando a Evangeline

"Te vas a quedar ahí todo el tiempo? Puedes sentarte, no te preocupes no voy a morderte"

"E-Está bien…" dijo Akari y se sentó al lado de Evangeline, estuvieron en silencio por varios minutos, y solo se escuchaba el reloj que había en el comedor

"No sé qué decir… Después de haberme visto actuar de esa manera…" pensó Akari sonrojada y poniéndose nerviosa, entonces miro a una de las ventanas que había

"Y aún sigue lloviendo, este silencio es molesto… Ahora que lo pienso… Tengo la sensación de que se me olvida algo… Algo… Yo llevaba- Ah!" grito Akari poniéndose de pie y abriendo mucho los ojos "EL TÉ!"

Evangeline se sorprendió por el grito repentino y miro a Akari fijamente, Akari se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que lo dijo en voz alta.

"A que ha venido eso?" dijo Evangeline levantando una ceja

"Eh… Bueno yo veras…" dijo Akari con una voz baja mientras juntaba sus dedos índices, empezó a moverlos y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado

"Que?"

"Como no viniste a clase y no estabas por ningún lado del colegio, pensé que te encontrabas mal…"

Evangeline miro a Akari fijamente.

"Por lo que pensé en venir a verte… Y como me dijeron que te gustaba el té"

Evangeline estrecho la mirada.

"Decidí venir a verte con el té que hice…"

Akari miro a Evangeline que aún seguía mirándola con la mirada estrecha.

"Y te desmayaste a mitad del camino" dijo Evangeline levantando una ceja

"Si, porque me miras así?"

"Nada, no importa" dijo Evangeline levantando los hombros y volviendo de nuevo al libro que estaba leyendo

"Evangeline…"

"Que quieres ahora?" dijo Evangeline con un tono indiferente

"Hum… Qu-Quieres probarlo?" pregunto Akari entrecortada mirando a Evangeline con un leve sonrojo

"Para aceptar tus sentimientos?" dijo Evangeline mirándola con una ceja levantada

"Q-NO! Eso no es- es un malentendido!" grito Akari abriendo mucho los ojos y muy sonrojada

"Está bien" dijo Evangeline suspirando "Lo probare, pero te aviso de que no voy a callarme si es desagradable"

Akari hizo una sonrisa con los labios cerrados y asintió, entonces fue a buscarlo en la habitación. Mientras tanto, en uno de los dormitorios, había un grupo de estudiantes que estaban pasando el rato, esos estudiantes eran, Asuna, Negi, Konoka, Setsuna, Haruna y Nodoka, estaban sentados en el suelo alrededor de una mesa.

"Parece que nunca va a parar de llover…" dijo Asuna mirando a la ventana de la habitación

"Porque no nos entretenemos con algo? De esta manera se pasara el tiempo más rápido" dijo Konoka con una sonrisa y levantando el dedo índice

"Es buena idea" dijo Asuna mientras cogía una galleta de la bandeja que había encima la mesa

"Si" dijo Setsuna "Haruna, tu qué piensas?" pregunto Setsuna mirándola

"Si, está bien" dijo Haruna sin apartar la vista del teléfono móvil que tenía en la mano

"Paru, quieres dejar el móvil? Estas cada dos por tres llamando y enviando mensajes, la pobre cuando vea la cantidad de llamadas y mensajes que le has enviado se va asustar" dijo Asuna con los brazos cruzados

"A quien está llamando tanto?" pregunto Negi con un tono de curiosidad

"Por lo visto, hace unas horas Akari se fue a casa de Evangeline, y desde entonces no ha parado de enviarle mensajes" respondió Asuna suspirando

"Se fue antes de que lloviera y todavía no ha regresado, no es que este demasiado preocupada, además, también quiero avisarle de que estamos aquí, puede venir a pasar el rato, por otra parte… Puede que se haya desmayado por el camino, se haya caído en el rio cruzando el puente y se haya ahogado" dijo Haruna con sus dedos índice y pulgar en la barbilla y brillándole el ojo izquierdo

"EH!" grito Negi con una mirada preocupada

"Paru! Deja de decir esas cosas!" grito Asuna

"Era broma Asuna, bueno que hacemos?" dijo Haruna sonriendo y dejando el móvil encima de la mesa

"Podemos jugar a las cartas" dijo Konoka sonriendo

"Es una buena idea" dijo Nodoka asintiendo

"No podemos"

"Porque Asuna?" pregunto Setsuna mirándola

"Kamo se las llevo para jugar una partida" respondió Asuna con los ojos cerrados

"Desde cuando los armiños juegan a las cartas" dijo Haruna levantando una ceja

"Eso me explico yo" dijo Asuna mirando a Haruna de reojo "Por cierto Negi, note dijo Kamo dónde iba? Pregunto Asuna mirando a Negi

"No"

"… Habrá ido a ver a Chachazero" dijo Asuna con los brazos cruzados

"Entonces alguna otra idea?" pregunto Setsuna

"Podríamos jugar alguna partida a la consola, pero somos demasiados" respondió Asuna

"Ya lo sé" dijo Haruna ajustándose las gafas con la mano y le brillaron

"Que?" dijo Asuna mirando a Haruna de reojo

"Historias de miedo, apagamos las luces, ponemos una vela y con esta lluvia de fondo, es perfecto" dijo Haruna sonriendo

"Eh…" dijo Nodoka con una voz baja

"Si, pero no sé si es buena idea, Negi, no tendrás miedo después?" dijo Konoka mirando a Negi

"No... No hay problema"

"Claro, luego te metes en mi cama a escondidas y todo solucionado no?" dijo Asuna mirando a Negi con una mirada estrecha

"Eh!? No Asuna!" grito Negi negando con la cabeza

"Además, en tiempos como este es cuando salen los fantasmas" dijo Haruna

"Fa-fantasmas?..." dijo Nodoka con una mirada preocupada

"Si" dijo Haruna asintiendo "Bueno, hacemos eso?"

"Está bien" dijo Asuna suspirando, se levanto a coger una vela mientras Konoka apagaba las luces, entonces cuando acabaron, Haruna empezó a contar una historia, cuando acabo empezó a contar Asuna otra

"Y entonces, aquel grupo de estudiantes, escucharon un ruido que venía detrás de la puerta, una chica creyó que era aquel a quien llamaban el sin cabeza, que tanta gente rumoreaba que aparecía en noches de lluvia ya que fue un día lluvioso cuando le quitaron la vida…" dijo Asuna con una mirada seria y una con un tono terrorífico

"Y-Y que paso?..." dijo Nodoka con una voz temblorosa

"Una de las estudiantes se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, pregunto quién era pero nadie contestaba, entonces empezaron a golpear la puerta bruscamente para tirarla al suelo y entonces-" antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Asuna_, _se escucharon golpes detrás la puerta del dormitorio

"La puerta… Asuna, ve abrirla" dijo Haruna mirándola

"Porque yo? Es tu dormitorio!" dijo Asuna señalándola

"Los invitados primero" dijo Haruna con los ojos cerrados y señalando la puerta con la mano abierta

"Eh!" grito Asuna

"Ya voy yo" dijo Setsuna levantándose

"Set-chan?" dijo Konoka mirando a Setsuna preocupada

"No te preocupes Konoka, mi deber es protegerte" dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa

"Menos mal que tenemos a nuestro espadachín valiente" dijo Haruna asintiendo varias veces y Setsuna se sonrojo

"Tu estas divirtiéndote con todo esto no? Aquí hay gente que no piensa así" dijo Asuna con los brazos cruzados

"Eh? Oh vamos, es imposible que sea el de la historia" dijo Haruna sacudiendo la mano mientras miraba a Negi y Nodoka que estaban algo asustados

"Entonces, porque me querías enviar a mí?" pregunto Asuna mirándola con una ceja levantada

"Más vale prevenir"

"Sera posible!" grito Asuna con enfado

"Voy a ver" dijo Setsuna hiendo hacia la puerta, entonces la abrió "Kazumi"

"Hola!" dijo Kazumi guiñándole el ojo a Setsuna y entro con Kamo en el dormitorio, Setsuna cerró la puerta

"Kamo" dijo Negi

"Hola aniki!" dijo Kamo mientras iba hacia Negi

"Ah" dijo Asuna suspirando

"Pues no era" dijo Haruna con las manos detrás de la cabeza

"Quien?" pregunto Kazumi con un tono de curiosidad y levantando una ceja

"Estábamos contando historias de miedo" respondió Haruna sonriendo

"Ah, ahora entiendo porque esta todo así " dijo Kazumi con las manos en la cintura y sonriendo

"Ah!" grito Nodoka

"Que ocurre" dijo Asuna mirándola

"A-Allí…" dijo Nodoka señalando la ventana con una voz entrecortada

Todos miraron a la ventana pero no vieron nada.

"Que ocurre Nodoka?" pregunto Setsuna mientras miraba la ventana

"Me pareció ver algo…" dijo Nodoka preocupada

"Habrá sido tu imaginación" dijo Haruna levantando los hombros

Entonces de repente, una mano apareció en la ventana y la abrió, apareció una persona cubierta con una capa y se puso en el borde de la ventana.

"Es el sin cabeza! Cuidado!" grito Haruna

"Imposible me lo he inventado!" grito Asuna sorprendida

"Konoka ponte detrás de mí" dijo Setsuna poniéndose delante de Konoka

Kazumi saco la cámara para hacer una foto.

"Porque esta todo pagado?"

"Esa voz…" dijo Konoka reconociendo la voz

Haruna encendió las luces.

"Gu Fei" dijo Haruna mirándola

"Vaya, ya me quede sin exclusiva" dijo Kazumi suspirando

Pasaron unos segundos, hasta que Asuna empezó hablar.

"Se puede saber porque no entras por la puerta como la gente normal y corriente!" grito Asuna levantado el puño y mirando seriamente a Gu Fei

"Maestra Gu Fei… Como has subido?" pregunto Negi con un tono de curiosidad

Gu Fei entro en el dormitorio y cerro la ventana.

"Bueno… Se me olvidaron las llaves aquí, entonces pensé que no había nadie al estar las luces apagadas y como no quería tirar la puerta abajo, pensé en subir y entrar por la ventana, entonces cogí una cuerda que encontré con gancho y empecé a subir" dijo Gu Fei con una mano detrás de la cabeza y sonriendo

"Eso es tener valor" dijo Kazumi con los brazos cruzados

"No tienes idea del susto que nos has dado" dijo Asuna suspirando

"Eh?" dijo Gu Fei con interrogantes alrededor

"Bueno, vamos a seguir con lo que estábamos?" pregunto Haruna estirando los brazos hacia arriba

"Me quedaría pero tengo cosas que hacer" dijo Kazumi

"Set-chan y yo tenemos que irnos" dijo Konoka

"Yo tengo que preparar la clase" dijo Negi

"Y yo tengo que estudiar, aún no he hecho nada" dijo Asuna suspirando

"Hay que estudiar más chavalita" dijo Kamo mirando a Asuna

Asuna miro a Kamo con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Yo tengo que irme también" dijo Nodoka

"Está bien" dijo Haruna con una mano en la cabeza

"Nos vemos Haruna y Gu Fei" dijo Konoka despidiéndose con la mano

"Si!" dijo Gu Fei sonriendo

Empezaron a irse todos, cuando se fueron Haruna cerró la puerta y se tumbó en su cama.

"Que estabais haciendo?" pregunto Gu Fei mirando a Haruna

"Estábamos pasando el tiempo contando historias de miedo" respondió Haruna sonriendo

"Hum y Akari?" dijo Gu Fei mirando alrededor de la habitación

"Se fue a ver Evangeline" respondió Haruna

Mientras, en casa de Evangeline, Akari estaba en el comedor sentada en el sofá, Evangeline se había ido a su habitación, entonces Akari encendió el teléfono móvil que tenía en el bolsillo.

"No me acordaba que lo había apagado… Ah, tengo mensajes y llamadas… A ver…** Madre mía!" **grito Akari al ver los mensajesy las llamadas

En el teléfono móvil ponía 100 mensajes y 90 llamadas.

"Ocurre algo Akari?" pregunto Chachamaru saliendo de la cocina

"Eh? No…" respondió Akari mirándole "Voy a llamar a Haruna"

"Está bien" dijo Chachamaru y fue hacia la cocina de nuevo

"_Que habrá pasado_?" pensó Akari mirando el móvil, se levantó del sofá, se apartó un poco y llamo a Haruna.

/Conversación telefónica/

"Hola?"

"Haruna?"

"Akari! Como va todo?"

"Vi todos los mensajes y las llamadas… Ha pasado algo?"

"Eh? Ah! No, no te preocupes, solo quería decirte que si te querías venir a pasar el tiempo con nosotras, aparte que como no cogiste ningún paraguas… Empezó a llover y tardabas tanto de casa de Eva, pero bueno, sabes, dije que te habías desmayado por el camino, jajaja"

"_Lo adivino…_"

"Akari?"

"Ah, yo iré ahora para allí, se ve que ya dejó de llover, aunque todavía está nublado…"

"Está bien! Ah, pero si quieres quedarte a dormir en la casa de Eva, avísame para no hacer la cena para ti también"

"Porque tendría que quedarme yo en su casa?"

"Bueno, después de una noche de lluvia, el cielo brilla con las estrellas, y la noche acaba siendo de calor y pasión, además que ya sabes lo que dicen de los vampiros"

"Porque debería yo de acostarme con Evangeline y arder de calor y pasión bajo las estrellas! Y que se supone que dicen de los vampiros?!"

"No lo sabes? Suelen ser lujuriosos, bueno, no te lo tomes así, era una broma, nos vemos Akari!"

Haruna colgó la llamada.

-Bip, bip, bip-

/Fin de la conversación telefónica/

"Sera posible…" dijo Akari murmurando, se giró y vio a Evangeline que había bajado de la habitación y estaba mirándole "Eh…" dijo Akari con una sombra cubriéndole la mirada, colgó la llamada y se puso el teléfono móvil en el bolsillo "_Ahora me echara de su casa a patadas…_" pensó Akari "No es lo que piensas…" dijo Akari mirando a Evangeline

"Oh? Y que piensas que estoy pensando?" dijo Evangeline levantando una ceja y mirando a Akari fijamente con los brazos cruzados

"… No… Veras llame a Haruna y- … No importa! Es un malentendido!" dijo Akari sonrojada

"A dejado de llover, ahora puedes irte o prefieres arder de calor y pasión bajo las estrellas conmigo?" dijo Evangeline mirando a Akari con una mirada estrecha

"Que! No! Yo no-" dijo Akari muy sonrojada "Ahora iba a irme! Gracias por todo!" Akari fue hacia la puerta para irse

"Espera" dijo Evangeline

"Q-que?" dijo Akari sonrojada con una voz entrecortada y mirando a Evangeline

"No te olvides de traerme más té como me dijiste"

"S-Si" dijo Akari asintiendo, abrió la puerta y la cerro detrás suyo

"_Voy a tener que volver… Como le dije_" pensó Akari mientras se iba por el bosque

/Flashback/

Akari había subido por las escaleras para ir a la habitación y coger el termo donde tenía el té.

"Aquí está" dijo Akari, cogió el termo y bajo las escaleras "Evangeline"

"Ya lo tienes?" pregunto Evangeline mirándole

"Si, ah… Tienes alguna taza para ponerlo?"

"Chachamaru" dijo Evangeline

Chachamaru fue hacia el comedor.

"Si ama?" dijo Chachamaru esperando alguna orden

"Trae una taza para poner el té"

Chachamaru asintió y fue hacia la cocina, cuando llevo la taza al comedor, la puso enfrente de la mesa que había delante del sofá en que estaban sentadas Akari y Evangeline.

"Ahí lo tienes" dijo Evangeline con los varazos cruzados

Akari le sirvió el té a Evangeline, entonces Evangeline cogió la taza y lo probo.

"C-como esta?..." pregunto Akari con una voz entrecortada

Evangeline dejo de beber de la taza y la sostuvo con las manos.

"… "

"Niña" dijo Evangeline mientras miraba el té que quedaba en la taza "Aprendiste por tu cuenta o te enseñaron?" pregunto Evangeline mirándole

"Eh? Te refieres al té? Me enseñaron"

Evangeline miro a Akari fijamente.

"Que? Entonces como esta?"

"Me gusta bastante" dijo Evangeline mirando la taza y cerrando los ojos

"En serio?"

"Si, como aprendiste a hacerlo?" pregunto Evangeline mirando a Akari con una ceja levantada

"Bueno, veras, soy buena en ciertas cosas, ya que cierta persona me obligaba hacerlo" respondió Akari con una mano detrás de la cabeza "Era _algo_ estricta" dijo Akari desviando la mirada hacia otro lado "Si quieres, puedo volverte hacer…" dijo Akari mirando a Evangeline

"Está bien, si es lo que quieres" dijo Evangeline levantando los hombros y siguió tomando el té

/Fin del Flashback/

"Al menos le gusto, quizás, pueda estar más tiempo con a ella" dijo Akari con una leve sonrisa mientras iba caminando hacia el dormitorio

Mientras Evangeline estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro.

"Ama" dijo Chachazero que estaba sentada entre los peluches que había en el comedor.

"Que quieres_" _dijo Evangeline sin apartar la mirada del libro

"En serio querías acostarte con ella?"

"No, lo dije para divertirme un rato"

"Ama"

"Que ocurre Chachamaru?" pregunto Evangeline mirándola

"Ya se fue Akari?"

"Si, esa niña se fue bastante nerviosa por el comentario del ama, ke, ke, ke" respondió Chachazero

"Era para darle la ropa que llevaba" dijo Chachamaru

"Ya la volverá a buscar" dijo Chachazero

"Por cierto Chachamaru"

"Si ama?"

"Que es eso que llevas en la mano?" pregunto Evangeline con una ceja levantada y dejando el libro a un lado del sofá

"Es de Akari, la tenía en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón" respondió Chachamaru mirando la caja que llevaba en la mano

"Que es?" pregunto Chachazero

"No lo sé no la he abierto"

"Tengo curiosidad, ábrela!" grito Chachazero

"Quiere que la abra ama?"dijo Chachamaru mirando a Evangeline_  
><em>

"Ábrela a ver si así deja de dar la tabarra" dijo Evangeline suspirando

"Está bien" dijo Chachamaru y abrió la caja

"Solo son capsulas, tendrá algún resfriado" dijo Chachazero con un tono de desilusión

"Chachamaru, dame la caja" dijo Evangeline mirando fijamente la caja

Chachamaru fue hacia Evangeline y se la dio en la mano, Evangeline cogió una de las capsulas y se la quedó mirando unos segundos.

"Chachamaru ves a por un vaso y llénalo de agua, cuando estés tráemelo"

Chachamaru asintió y fue hacia la cocina.

"Que pasa con eso? Solo es una simple capsula para el resfriado, los humanos son frágiles ama"

Chachamaru regreso de la cocina y puso el vaso de agua en la mesa que había enfrente donde estaba Evangeline, entonces Evangeline abrió la capsula y cayo un polvo blanco sobre el agua que hizo que se pusiera de color rojizo.

"_Si es lo que pienso.._."pensó Evangeline y puso el dedo índice dentro del vaso en el que había aquella agua de color rojizo y lamio el dedo para probarlo, entonces puso una cara de disgusto.

"Parece que no tiene buen gusto, ke, ke, ke" dijo Chachazero

"Ocurre algo ama?" pregunto Chachamaru

"No es algo para el resfriado"

"Como que no, si es lo que-"antes de que pudiera acabar la frase Chachazero, le interrumpió Evangeline

"Se puede parecer algo para resfriados, pero no lo es, es para saciar la sed" dijo Evangeline y se puso la mano en la frente "Debe de haber algo que tenga para que no me hubiera dado cuenta"

"Ama no acabo de entenderlo" dijo Chachamaru con una mirada confusa

"Lo que quiero decir es que esto sirve para que no tengas que tomar sangre humana, la reemplaza" dijo Evangeline apartándose la mano de la frente, miro el vaso y lo cogió de la mesa

"Porque debería Akari…" dijo Chachamaru sorprendida

"No sé cómo es que las tiene, es algo raro de ver, yo he preferido siempre la sangre humana"

"Entonces ama, eso significa que Akari…" dijo Chachamaru

"Es un vampiro" dijo Evangeline yrompió el vaso que tenía en la mano apretándolo, entonces al romperse, el agua rojiza se deslizo por su mano.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo 7, gracias por leer, reviews son apreciados, me anima a seguir escribiendo ^^<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Después de que Akari se fuera hacia su dormitorio y de que Evangeline hablara con Chachamaru, en uno de los dormitorios de Mahora, una estudiante salió del suyo y fue hacia otro de los que había, entonces llamo a la puerta y una de las estudiantes que estaban allí le abrió.

"Hola Konoka!" grito Makie sonriendo

"Hola Makie, esta Set-chan?" pregunto Konoka

"Setsuna? Si" respondió Makie "Setsuna! Konoka pregunta por ti!" grito Makie

Setsuna al escucharla fue hacia la puerta.

"Ojou-sama, quiero decir - Konoka"

"Hola Set-chan, quieres venir conmigo a dar una vuelta?"

"Eh? Tú y yo- ahora?..." dijo Setsuna con un leve sonrojo

"Si, Asuna no puede venir porque está estudiando y Negi la está ayudando, estas ocupada?"

"N-No!" dijo Setsuna negando la cabeza rápidamente "Vayamos"

"Está bien" dijo Konoka con una sonrisa "Adiós Makie" dijo Konoka despidiendo se con la mano

"Adiós!" dijo Makie

"Donde te gustaría ir Set-chan?" pregunto Konoka mientras iba caminando al lado de Setsuna

"Donde tú quieras Konoka, no me importa, cualquier sitio que elijas estará bien" respondió Setsuna mirándola

"Hum… Podemos ir a algún parque que veamos" dijo Konoka con el dedo índice debajo de la barbilla

Setsuna asintió, estuvieron un rato caminando hasta que llegaron a un parque que vieron, el parque era bastante amplio, tenía una fuente de agua en la que había gente sentada alrededor, varias paradas donde vendían helados, un lago en el que había patos y bastantes bancos para sentarse.

"Nos quedamos aquí Set-chan? " pregunto Konoka sonriendo

"Si" dijo Setsuna asintiendo

Setsuna y Konoka fueron a unos bancos que había cerca de la fuente y se sentaron en uno de ellos.

"Hacia tiempo que no nos quedábamos solas, me recuerda cuando jugábamos de pequeñas" dijo Konoka mirando al cielo azul con alguna nube

"Si" dijo Setsuna con una mirada de nostalgia

"Sabes Set-chan… Al principio pensé que había hecho algo mal, ya que cuando me acercaba a ti en clase no eras la misma que cuando éramos pequeñas… Siempre me preguntaba por qué lo hacías" dijo Konoka con un tono pena "Pero, ahora sé que lo hacías porque te importaba, siempre estabas ahí para protegerme por si pasaba algo… Yo… Me alegro de haberte podido conocer" dijo Konoka mirando a Setsuna con una sonrisa

"Konoka yo…"

"Lo siento me he puesto algo sentimental" dijo Konoka estirando los brazos hacia arriba y mirando al cielo de nuevo "Vamos disfrutar de este día Set-chan!" dijo Konoka mirando a Setsuna sonriendo

"Si!" dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa, estuvieron hablando durante un rato, entonces Konoka se fijó en la parada de los helados

"Set-chan, pedimos algún helado? Al verlos, me han entrado ganas y parecen estar muy buenos"

"Entonces iré a coger alguno" dijo Setsuna levantándose del banco "De que lo quieres?"

"Mm…" dijo Konoka con el dedo índice en la barbilla "De chocolate"

"Está bien, ahora vengo"

"Podemos ir las dos Set-chan"

"Prefiero ir yo, así no tienes que ir y molestarte"

"No es ninguna molestia, pero si es lo que prefieres"

Setsuna asintió y fue a comprar los helados, una vez que los compro, fue de nuevo hacia donde estaba Konoka, se sentó a su lado y empezaron a comerlo.

"Está muy bueno, de que es el tuyo Set-chan?" pregunto Konoka mirando a Setsuna

"De vainilla" respondió Setsuna mirando el helado

"Hum" dijo Konoka mirando el helado de Setsuna

"Ocurre algo Konoka?" dijo Setsuna mirando a Konoka ya que ella miraba su helado fijamente

"Puedo probarlo?"

"Eh? Si, cla-claro…"

Konoka probó el helado de Setsuna.

"También sabe bien! Quieres probar el mío Set-chan?"

"Está bien…" dijo Setsuna y probó el helado de Konoka

"Como esta?" pregunto Konoka mirando a Setsuna

"Ah, está bueno…"

Konoka sonrió y siguió comiéndose su helado.

"_Konoka acaba de probar el mío… a puesto sus labios en el… Si yo lo pruebo ahora… A esto no se le puede llamar un beso indirecto no?... O sí?.._." pensó Setsuna sonrojada mientras miraba su helado fijamente y poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa

"Set-chan? Ocurre algo?" pregunto Konoka mirando a Setsuna al notarla nerviosa

"Q- No! No pasa nada!" dijo Setsuna saliendo de sus pensamientos y mirando a Konoka , entonces comenzó a comerse el helado rápido

"Set-chan… No deberías comerlo tan rápido…"

"Ay!" dijo Setsuna poniéndose la mano en la cabeza

"Por eso lo decía, estas bien?"

"S-Si…"

Setsuna y Konoka terminaron de comerse el helado.

"Vi antes un lago con unos patos, quieres ir?" pregunto Konoka mirando a Setsuna

"Está bien Konoka"

Se levantaron y fueron hacia el lago, entonces Konoka se sacó del bolso una pequeña bolsa en la que llevaba comida.

"No sabía que llevabas eso" dijo Setsuna mirando la bolsa

"Lo lleve por si acaso" dijo Konoka con una sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo a Setsuna

"Hum"dijo Setsuna sonrojándose

"Que graciosos son" dijo Konoka sonriendo mientras veía como los patos se acercaban hacia la comida que les estaba dando

"_Konoka… Me alegra verla tan contenta, me gustaría que siempre fuera así_" pensó Setsuna mientras miraba a Konoka

"Set-chan, quieres darles tú también?" preguntó Konoka mirándola

"Eh? Si, está bien" dijo Setsuna, cogió un poco de la comida y empezó a dársela a los patos, al acabar continuaron caminando por el parque

"Quieres que vayamos al cine Set-chan?"

"Al cine? Qué hora es?" pregunto Setsuna mirando alrededor para ver si había un reloj

"Las seis de la tarde" respondió Konoka mirando el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca

"Podemos ver alguna película entonces" dijo Setsuna asintiendo, entonces fueron hacia el cine, cuando llegaron allí, entraron y vieron a Mana y a Kaede que estaban hablando de algo

"No son Kaede y Mana?" pregunto Konoka mirándoles

"Si" dijo Setsuna y se acercaron donde estaban Kaede y Mana

"Hola" dijo Setsuna y Mana y Kaede se giraron

"Hola, venís también a ver una película?" dijo Kaede mirándolas

"Si" dijo Konoka asintiendo

"Disfrutando del día libre Setsuna?" dijo Mana sonriendo

"Si, por lo que veo tú también" dijo Setsuna mirándola

"Que película vais a ver?" pregunto Konoka

"Estábamos decidiendo que ver" dijo Kaede sonriendo

"Yo prefiero ver -Supervivencia-" dijo Mana mirando a Kaede

"Yo prefiero -Los ninjas de Haruki-" dijo Kaede mirando a Mana

"Supervivencia tiene más acción" dijo Mana con los brazos cruzados

"Como lo sabes si no lo has visto?" pregunto Kaede con una ceja levantada

"Por el título" respondió Mana

"Los ninjas de Haruki también tiene acción"

"**Supervivencia**"

"**Los ninjas de Haruki**"

"Porque cada una no va a ver la que quiere?" pregunto Konoka

"Porque si vas con alguien te hacen descuento para ver una película" respondió Mana mirándola

"Aunque para lo que cobras ya podías estírate por una vez e invitarme" dijo Kaede mirando a Mana con una sonrisa

"Que decías Kaede?" dijo Mana mirando a Kaede con una mueca

"Que eres demasiado tacaña" respondió Kaede sonriendo

"Quieres pelea?" pregunto Mana con enfado y con una vena palpitando en la cabeza, saco una de sus pistolas y apunto a Kaede.

"Venga, que era una broma, ja,ja,ja… " dijo Kaede moviendo las manos a modo de calmarla

Les apareció una gota detrás de la cabeza a Setsuna y Konoka.

"Nosotras vamos a ver cuál vemos" dijo Setsuna

"Mm… que te parece esta?" dijo Konoka señalando con el dedo índice a una de las que había

"Hasta el fin del mundo junto a ti"… dijo Setsuna leyendo el título de la película

"Ah… E-esa?" dijo Setsuna entrecortada y sonrojada

"Si" dijo Konoka asintiendo

"Bu-bueno… Esta bi-bien… " dijo Setsuna mirándola

"Vamos a coger las entradas Set-chan! Nos vemos! Mana, Kaede!" dijo Konoka sonriendo despidiéndose con la mano y cogiendo con la otra el brazo de Setsuna

"Ko-Konoka! No hace falta que me cojas del brazo!" dijo Setsuna muy sonrojada mientras iban a buscar las entradas

"Jóvenes" dijo Mana mientras las veía irse

"Te recuerdo que tienes la misma edad" dijo Kaede riéndose por el comentario de Mana

Cuando pidieron las entradas, Konoka y Setsuna fueron a comprar palomitas y bebida, después fueron hacia la sala para ver la película y se sentaron en sus asientos.

"_Estoy poniéndome nerviosa, debo de calmarme, es la primera vez que vengo a ver una película solamente con Konoka…"_ pensó Setsuna nerviosa

"Set-chan, me pasas las palomitas?"

"Eh? Si"

Konoka cogió las palomitas, entonces se apagaron las luces y empezó la película.

"Ya empieza!" dijo Konoka sonriendo

Konoka y Setsuna miraron la pantalla del cine y la película fue pasando, en una escena Konoka se asustó y abrazo Setsuna, lo cual hizo que Setsuna se sonrojara mucho, por lo que agarro el vaso que tenía con fuerza y lo estrujo con la mano, por suerte ya no le quedaba apenas bebida, al acabar la película salieron del cine.

"Me ha gustado mucho, y a ti Set-chan?" pregunto Konoka mirándola con una sonrisa

"Si…" respondió Setsuna "_Yo no sé cómo he podido aguantar, entre la película y el abrazo de Konoka… Menos mal que no quedaba nada en la bebida…_ " pensó Setsuna

"Deberíamos de ir para los dormitorios, son casi las ocho" dijo Setsuna mirando el reloj de su muñeca

"Tienes razón, vamos" dijo Setsuna asintiendo

Konoka y Setsuna fueron hacia los dormitorios.

"Crees que se habrán decidido por una película?" preguntó Konoka mirando a Setsuna

"Te refieres a Mana y a Kaede? Bueno… Seguramente" respondió Setsuna "_Espero que no hayan peleado…_" pensó Setsuna

"Verdad que es algo agradable de ver?" dijo Konoka mirando el atardecer mientras iba caminando con Setsuna

"El atardecer? Si" dijo Setsuna mirando también el atardecer

"Me lo he pasado muy bien esta tarde Set-chan" dijo Konoka mirando a Setsuna con una sonrisa

"Yo también" dijo Setsuna sonriendo

Después de estar caminando un rato, llegaron a los dormitorios, subieron las escaleras y fueron primero al dormitorio de Konoka.

"Nos vemos mañana Konoka " dijo Setsuna

"Adiós Set-chan" dijo Konoka asintiendo y despidiéndose con la mano

Setsuna se despidió con la mano y fue hacia su dormitorio, entonces Konoka abrió la puerta y entro.

"Hola Konoka" dijo Asuna al verla entrar

"Aun estas estudiando Asuna?" pregunto Konoka mirándola, Asuna estaba sentada en el suelo con un libro en la mesa y un estuche al lado

"Estoy acabando, últimamente no he tenido tiempo entre una cosa y otra" dijo Asuna suspirando

"Me alegra ver que estás haciendo el esfuerzo Asuna!" dijo Negi levantando el puño

"Que insinúas?" dijo Asuna mirando a Negi fijamente

"Nada! No lo decía con mala intención!" dijo Negi moviendo las manos a modo de calmarla

"Por cierto Konoka, donde fuiste?" pregunto Asuna mirando a Konoka

"Fui con Setsuna a varios sitios" respondió Konoka sonriendo

"Oh… Que suerte tienen algunos…" dijo Asuna suspirando

"Iré a preparar la cena" dijo Konoka y fue hacia la cocina a preparar la cena mientras Asuna terminaba de estudiar

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo 8, gracias por leer, reviews son apreciados, me anima a seguir escribiendo ^^<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

"Hola Asuna" dijo Negi mirando a Asuna que acababa de llegar de trabajar

"Hola Asuna, ya has vuelto, como ha ido?" pregunto Konoka sentada en el suelo al lado de Negi alrededor de la mesa

"Bien, como siempre" dijo Asuna suspirando y sentándose al lado de Konoka

"Entonces Konoka, debería irme ya" dijo Negi mirando a Konoka

"Irte? A dónde?" preguntó Asuna con un tono de curiosidad y levantando una ceja

"La delegada llamo por teléfono hace un momento, dijo que le gustaría que Negi fuera a verla a su casa" respondió Konoka

"Negi, voy contigo" dijo Asuna estrechando la mirada

"Eh?"

"No me fio de la delegada" dijo Asuna

"Por qué?" dijo Negi confuso

"Yo sé porque, iré contigo" dijo Asuna con los ojos cerrados

"Está bien Asuna " dijo Negi levantándose

"Que os lo paséis bien!" dijo Konoka sonriendo

"Si, claro, gracias Konoka" dijo Asuna levantándose, entonces alguien llamo a la puerta "Quien será?" pregunto Asuna y abrió la puerta

"Así que vais a ver a la delegada… Eeeeh?" dijo Haruna con un brillo en sus gafas y una sonrisa

"…"

Mientras tanto, Ayaka, estaba esperando en su casa a que llegase Negi.

"Pronto veré al profesor Negi! Decidí venir aquí para ver cómo iban las cosas, pero sin el profesor Negi no es lo mismo!"

Se escuchó el sonido del timbre.

"Debe de ser él!" grito Ayaka y fue hacia la puerta de la entrada en la que había abierto el mayordomo

"Profe-"

"Hola delegada!" grito Haruna levantando la mano

"EH?! Que hacéis vosotras aquí?!" grito Ayaka al ver que además de Negi estaban unas cuantas estudiantes de la clase

"Lo siento delegada, escucharon que iba a venir y-" antes de que pudiera acabar la frase Negi, Asuna le interrumpió

"Que conste que yo vine por lo que pudiera pasar"

"Que se supone que tendría que pasar, Asuna?" dijo Ayaka estrechando la mirada

"No sé, dímelo _tú" _dijo Asuna con los brazos cruzados

"Que quieres decir con eso!"

"Me refiero que a saber que le harías a Negi si estuvieras sola con él!"

"Como!"

"Tengo la mirada puesta siempre en ti!" dijo Asuna señalando a Ayaka con el dedo índice

"Je... Siempre una mirada puesta en ella" dijo Haruna con una mueca

"No en la manera que estás pensando!" grito Asuna mirando a Haruna

"Y que se supone que estoy pensando, A-s-u-n-a" dijo Haruna con una sonrisa amplia

Una sombra cubrió la mirada de Asuna.

"No importa cuántas veces venga, este lugar me impresiona siempre" dijo Haruna mirando el techo de la casa

"Vamos profesor Negi, le mostrare mi habitación" dijo Ayaka sonriendo y poniéndole la mano en el hombro a Negi

"Quieta ahí ahora mismo!" grito Asuna señalando a Ayaka con el dedo índice

"Solo voy a mostrarle mi habitación!"

"La vio la última vez que venimos aquí!"

"Ah... Donde están las demás?" pregunto Negi mirando alrededor

"Se han ido a la piscina climatizada hace un rato" respondió el mayordomo

"Eh?!" grito Ayaka

"Se han ido sin mí? Como se atreven!" dijo Haruna levantando el puño

"Bien, en ese caso, quiere que vayamos también profesor Negi?" pregunto Ayaka mirando a Negi

"Está bien, lo siento han venido sin avisar y-" antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Negi, le interrumpió Ayaka

"No se preocupe profesor, ahora vayamos con las demás" dijo Ayaka con una sonrisa y fueron a la piscina

"Negi, ven a bañarte con nosotras!" dijo Makie moviendo el brazo de un lado dentro de la piscina

"Ya voy!" dijo Negi mirando a Makie

"Espere profesor"

"Que ocurre delegada?" pregunto Negi mirándola

"He pensado que le podría poner crema en la espalda así-" antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Ayaka, le interrumpió Asuna

"Como le vas a poner crema en una piscina climatizada?" dijo Asuna con una mirada estrecha y levantando una ceja

"Vas a estar corrigiéndome todo el rato Asuna?!" grito Ayaka poniendo su cara pegada a la de Asuna y mirándola de una forma retadora

"Que tiene de malo?!" grito Asuna

Haruna al verlas cerca de la piscina, las empujo al agua.

"Ah!" gritaron a la vez Asuna y Ayaka

"Asuna! Delegada!" grito Negi acercándose a la piscina

Asuna y Ayaka sacaron la cabeza del agua.

"Paru!" grito Asuna mirando a Haruna

"Hemos venido para divertirnos, dejaros de discusiones! " dijo Haruna sonriendo

"A ver si viene Negi…" dijo Makie en voz baja esperando a que llegara

Entonces, alguien le tiro agua encima.

"Ah!" dijo Makie, se giró y vio a Sakurako riéndose "Muy bien!" dijo Makie y le tiro agua a Sakurako "Que te ha parecido?" dijo Makie riéndose

"A si? Bien! Unas cascadas!" dijo Sakurako y le empezó a tirar una gran cantidad de agua

"Eh! Las cataratas del Niagara!" dijo Makie tirándole también una gran cantidad de agua

"Serán crías…" dijo Chisame mirando a Makie y a Sakurako de reojo mientras estaba sentada en una de las sillas con el portátil encima de la mesa

"Que haces Chiu?" dijo Chizuru detrás de Chisame

"AH!" grito Chisame y cerro el portátil "Nada! Y deja de llamarme con ese nombre!" grito Chisame mirando a Chizuru

"La merienda esta lista" dijo el mayordomo que había ido a la piscina para avisarles

"La merienda!" grito Fuka saliendo de la piscina

"Vamos!" grito Fumika siguiendo a su hermana y todos fueron hacia donde la habían preparado, se sentaron y empezaron a merendar, en la mesa había varios tipos de té y bebidas, diferentes tipos de pastas, diferentes bocadillos y en el centro unos pasteles, uno era de nata con fresas y otro de chocolate y en el centro tenía letras escritas de chocolate blanco

"Cuanto hay!" dijo Fuka brillándole los ojos sorprendida

"Haruna vigila en no comer demasiado" dijo Kazumi mirando a Kazumi con una sonrisa

"No te preocupes por mí, sin embargo de quien deberías preocuparte es de Makie" dijo Haruna sonriendo con los ojos cerrados y apoyando los codos en la mesa, y sobre estos, su cabeza

"Eh!? Un día es un día!" dijo Makie mirando a Haruna

"Como está el té profesor?" preguntó Ayaka mirando a Negi

"Está muy bueno delegada" dijo Negi sonriéndole

"Me alegra que le guste" dijo Ayaka

Al acabar, se fueron de nuevo a la piscina climatizada, entonces pasaron las horas allí hasta que atardeció.

"Muchas gracias por todo delegada" dijo Negi mirando a Ayaka con una sonrisa

"Puede venir siempre que quiera profesor Negi" dijo Ayaka con una mano en la mejilla y sonriendo

"Muchas gracias" dijo Haruna sonriendo

"Me estaba refiriendo al profesor!"

"Vamos Negi se hace tarde" dijo Asuna indicando la puerta con el dedo pulgar

"Si, adiós delegada" dijo Negi despidiéndose con la mano

"Adiós profesor" dijo Ayaka despidiéndose también con la mano

La clase se despidió y todos regresaron a sus respectivos hogares.

"Ya estamos aquí!" dijo Haruna entrando al dormitorio con Gu Fei

"Cómo fue?" pregunto Akari mirándoles

"Muy bien!" respondió Gu Fei

"Deberías de haber venido" dijo Haruna

"No me sentía muy bien" dijo Akari mirando hacia otro lado

"Estas mejor?" pregunto Haruna con las manos en la cintura

"Si" dijo Akari asintiendo

El teléfono empezó a sonar y Haruna lo cogió.

"Quién es? Eh? Si, ahora se pone, es para ti Akari" dijo Haruna pasándole el teléfono a Akari

"Para mí?" dijo Akari cogiéndolo

"Si? Chachamaru? Ahora? Está bien…" dijo Akari y colgó el teléfono

"Que ocurre?" pregunto Gu Fei levantando una ceja

"Es Chachamaru, dice que Evangeline quiere hablar de algo conmigo" dijo Akari dejando el teléfono encima de la mesa

"Ahora?" dijo Haruna mirando el reloj que había en la pared de la habitación "Si son las nueve"

"Lo sé, se ve que no pudo hablar antes, iré a ver qué es lo que quiere decirme"

"Está bien" dijo Haruna

"Ah, la cena está en la cocina, no me esperéis, ya cene"

"Okay" dijo Haruna, entonces Akari salió del dormitorio y se fue hacia la casa de Evangeline

"Como brilla la luna" dijo Gu Fei mirándola por la ventana

"Si" dijo Haruna mirándola también desde la ventana "Venga vamos a cenar!"

Mientras tanto, Chachamaru estaba sirviendo el té a Evangeline, mientras que ella estaba sentada en el sofá dándole vueltas a la caja de Akari entre sus dedos.

"Ya le has llamado?" dijo Evangeline

"Si, esta de camino ama" dijo Chachamaru con una voz tranquila

"Está bien" dijo Evangeline cogiendo la taza de té de la mesa

"Que vas hacer ama?" dijo Chachazero

"Solo voy a _**habla****r **_con ella" dijo Evangeline estrechando la mirada

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo 9, que querrá Evangeline? Seguro que solo hablará con ella? Setsuna se le declarara algún día a Konoka? gracias por leer, reviews son apreciados, me anima a seguir escribiendo ^^<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

La noche era fría y despejada, la luna llena brillaba en el cielo mientras las nubes pasaban por delante de ella, Akari, después de haber dejado el dormitorio, fue por las calles de Mahora a un ritmo acelerado, al cabo de unos minutos, dejo la residencia donde estaban las estudiantes y paso por un bosque, al ser de noche estaba oscuro y apenas se podía ver, lo único que lo iluminaba era la luna llena, al pasar el bosque vio la casa de Evangeline, fue hacia ella y llamo a la puerta, mientras esperaba se escuchaban las ramas de los arboles crujir por el viento que se había levantado de repente.

"Estoy empezando a sentirme incomoda, no me gusta este ambiente…" murmuro Akari, se giró y miro al bosque por el que había pasado "Podrían poner algunas farolas o algo que ilumine, casi tropiezo y me caigo al suelo" dijo Akari, entrecerrando la mirada, entonces, la puerta de la casa se abrió y Akari se giró rápidamente

"Buenas noches Akari" dijo Chachamaru con una voz tranquila y haciendo una reverencia

"Chachamaru… Bu-buenas noches" dijo Akari mirando a Chachamaru

"El ama te está esperando, sígueme" dijo Chachamaru mientras se apartaba a un lado para que Akari pasara

"Está bien" dijo Akari, entro dentro de la casa y Chachamaru cerró la puerta

"El ama enseguida vendrá, está en su habitación, mientras puedes sentarte en el sofá y esperarla" dijo Chachamaru señalándole el sofá con el dedo índice "Yo tengo que ir a la cocina a preparar el té que me ha ordenado el ama" dijo Chachamaru

"Ok" dijo Akari, se sentó en el sofá y miro a Chachamaru como se iba a la cocina

Pasaron unos minutos desde que Chachamaru dejo el comedor, solo se escuchaba el sonido del reloj que estaba colocado en la pared.

"Si que tarda…" dijo Akari suspirando

Entonces se escuchó un ruido en las ventanas, Akari movió su cabeza hacia donde estaban, se levantó del sofá y fue hacia una de ellas, vio que el ruido era debido al viento que golpeaba los cristales.

"Parece que ahora hace bastante viento…" dijo Akari mientras veía las ramas de los arboles moverse con fuerza por el viento "Solo falta que empiece a llover" dijo Akari, estaba tan concentrada mirando por la ventana que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se había puesto detrás de ella "Hay tan poca claridad…" dijo Akari en voz baja, entonces vio entre los arboles una mirada roja que la observaba, al estar todo oscuro, no podía saber lo que era, Akari sintió que su corazón se estaba estremeciendo por la mirada

"Que es-"

"Pareces estar asustada" dijo Evangeline susurrándole al oído a Akari

"Eek!" grito Akari, se dio la vuelta y vio a una mujer más alta que ella, de pelo rubio y ojos azules sonriendo

"E-Evangeline?!" grito Akari mientras tenía una mano en su pecho

"Mírate, ni que hubieras visto un fantasma" dijo Evangeline sin dejar de sonreír, "Vamos al sofá" dijo Evangeline, fue hacia el y se sentó, Akari se giró para ver si seguía aquella mirada por la ventana, pero no vio nada

"…Habrá sido mi imaginación…" murmuro Akari

"Que haces?" dijo Evangeline mirando Akari

"No… Nada" dijo Akari, fue hacia el sofá y se sentó enfrente de Evangeline "_Porque me sentí de esa forma_" pensó Akari

"Chachamaru debe haber terminado" dijo Evangeline mirando hacia la cocina

"E-Evangeline, hum… Porque has cambiado de aspecto?" pregunto Akari

"Es luna llena, me gusta estar así" respondió Evangeline "Te molesta?"

"No…" dijo Akari "Por cierto, porque has querido que viniera?" pregunto Akari

"Digamos que… Quería preguntarte algunas _cosas_" dijo Evangeline mientras cruzaba sus piernas, al hacerlo se le podía ver la ropa interior, al verlo Akari se sonrojo un poco y aparto la mirada rápidamente

"Que querías preguntarme…?" pregunto Akari mirando a Evangeline

"Pronto lo sabrás, Chachamaru" dijo Evangeline

Chachamaru salió de la cocina, llevaba una bandeja que sujetaba con las manos, encima de la bandeja llevaba dos vasos de té, uno de los vasos tenía el líquido rojizo y el otro lo tenía de color verde, Chachamaru puso la bandeja encima de la mesa que había en medio de los dos sofás donde estaban sentadas Evangeline y Akari.

"Aquí lo tiene ama" dijo Chachamaru con una voz tranquila

"Bien" dijo Evangeline, cogió con la mano el vaso que tenía el líquido verde y miro Akari "El otro es para ti" dijo Evangeline con un brillo en sus ojos

"Yo… Estoy bien, gracias, ahora mismo no me apetece" dijo Akari

"Insisto, pruébalo" dijo Evangeline mirando fijamente Akari

"De verdad, lo probare otro día" dijo Akari cada vez más incómoda por la mirada de Evangeline

"Te lo estoy ofreciendo, no acepto un _no_ por respuesta" dijo Evangeline levantando un poco la voz

"Bueno… Está bien" dijo Akari, "_Sera mejor que lo haga, no me gustaría hacerla enfadar_" pensó Akari, cogió el vaso y empezó a beberse el té que había, entonces Evangeline sonrió

"Te gusta?" pregunto Evangeline dejando su vaso de té encima de la bandeja, Akari termino con su té e hizo lo mismo con su vaso

"Si" respondió Akari "_Me resulta familiar_" pensó Akari mirando su vaso

"Te sientes mejor?" pregunto Evangeline con una sonrisa

"Eh? Que quieres decir?" pregunto Akari confusa mirando a Evangeline

"Bueno… De vez en cuando, viene bien tomar un poco de sangre, aunque en tu caso, es algo distinto" dijo Evangeline sin dejar de sonreír

"Q-Que?... No- no sé de qué estas ha-hablando…" dijo Akari con una voz temblorosa

"No _mientas_" dijo Evangeline, con una voz grave y mirándole seriamente

"Yo… No sé de qué estás hablando" dijo Akari desviando la mirada hacia otra dirección para no encontrarse con la mirada de Evangeline

"No? Bien, entonces quizás con esto sepas de que hablo, Chachamaru, tráemelo" dijo Evangeline sin apartar la mirada de Akari

"Si ama" dijo Chachamaru, fue hacia la cocina, regreso al comedor con una caja y se la dio a Evangeline en la mano

"Te suena?" pregunto Evangeline

"E-eso" dijo Akari con una voz preocupada

"Espera" dijo Evangeline, entonces abrió la caja, Akari se sorprendió al ver que era la misma caja que ella tenia

"Por tu reacción, seguro que si" dijo Evangeline "Es tuya verdad?" dijo Evangeline cerrando la caja de golpe con la mano, entonces Akari empezó a buscar por los bolsillos de su pantalón

"No te esfuerces, te la olvidaste el otro día en mi casa, se te debió caer" dijo Evangeline

"E-entonces, el té…" dijo Akari con una voz temblorosa

"Si, le dije a Chachamaru que te pusiera alguna de esas capsulas en el té" dijo Evangeline

"También tenía un toque a naranja para que no se notara mucho el sabor de la capsula" dijo Chachamaru con una voz tranquila

"Ahora, me vas a responder algunas preguntas que tengo, por eso te dije que vinieras" dijo Evangeline, dejo la caja encima de la mesa y cruzo los brazos

"Q-que quieres sa-saber?" pregunto Akari con una mirada preocupante

"Oh, bueno, quiero saber, que eres exactamente, no noto que seas un vampiro, incluso siendo luna llena… Sin embargo tomas esas capsulas como si fueras uno, porque?" dijo Evangeline entrecerrando los ojos

"Yo… No quiero responder a ello" dijo Akari, desviando la mirada hacia sus manos que las tenía cerradas en puños sobre sus piernas

"Creo que no me he expresado bien, **respóndeme**" dijo exigiendo Evangeline

"No!" grito Akari, se levantó del sofá y fue hacia la puerta para irse de la casa, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Evangeline se levantó con rapidez del sofá , la estampo contra la pared y le sujeto los brazos con fuerza hacia arriba para que no pudiera escapar

"Augh" dijo Akari con un suave gemido de dolor

"De verdad creías que podías escapar de mí? Que ilusa" dijo Evangeline con una mueca de burla y acercando más su rostro al de Akari "Te dije que acabaría sabiéndolo y ahora me responderás por las buenas o por las malas!" dijo Evangeline mirándole fijamente

"Su-suéltame…" dijo Akari con una mirada suplicante y una voz entrecortada

"No lo hare hasta que respondas a mis preguntas, porque viniste a este lugar?" pregunto Evangeline"

"Porque… Te estaba buscando" respondió Akari

"Oh? Y pensaste que te recibiría con los brazos abiertos? Que estupidez" dijo Evangeline cerrando los ojos "Ahora respóndeme a lo que te pregunte antes" dijo Evangeline mirando de nuevo a Akari

"No…" dijo Akari con una voz débil

"Oh, hoho, sigues negándote" dijo Evangeline con una mueca de gracia "Te aseguro que acabaras diciéndomelo, muchos como tú acaban desistiendo al final y créeme… No sabes con quien estas tratando _**Akari**_" dijo Evangeline con los ojos entrecerrados y con una voz fría

"Ama, si me permite, no debería-"antes de que pudiera darle fin a la frase Chachamaru, Evangeline la interrumpió

"Mantente al margen de esto Chachamaru" dijo Evangeline sin dejar de mirar Akari "Ahora, si no quieres salir de aquí con graves lesiones y no poder asistir a las clases del niño, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer" dijo Evangeline

"Porque…" dijo Akari con una voz débil

"Aquí las preguntas las hago yo" dijo Evangeline con una voz firme "Ahora que lo pienso… No pareces sentir demasiado dolor en el brazo que tienes vendado a pesar de que te estoy sujetando con fuerza… No es una lesión no?" dijo Evangeline con un brillo misterioso en sus ojos

"Q-que" dijo Akari con una voz temblorosa y una mirada de temor

"Oh, parece que he acertado, me pregunto… Que pasara si te la quito… Mm?" dijo Evangeline con una sonrisa y acariciando lentamente con su pulgar el brazo que tenía la venda

"No! Espera! No lo hagas!" grito Akari con una voz desesperada mientras intentaba soltarse

"Porque? Tiene algo que ver con lo que te he preguntado? Por tu reacción… Seguro que si… Y eso hace que tenga interés en saber que pasara si te la arranco!"

"**NO!"** grito Akari con una voz de miedo intentando deshacerse del agarre bruscamente

"Hmph" dijo Evangeline, con un movimiento brusco tiro Akari al suelo, inmovilizó sus piernas con una de las suyas, agarro uno de sus brazos, torciéndolo sobre su espalda y empujándolo hacia adelante, el otro brazo que llevaba la venda, lo sujeto tirándolo hacia atrás con fuerza, inmovilizándola de esa forma por completo

"Suéltame!" grito Akari

"Sera mejor que me respondas, si no quieres que pase algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir" dijo Evangeline con una voz fría

"No!" grito Akari, Evangeline tiro del brazo que tenía la venda con más fuerza

"Argghhh!" grito Akari de dolor

"Cuanto tiempo podrás durar así" dijo Evangeline sin dejar de hacer fuerza

"Me haces daño!" grito Akari, mientras intentaba aguantar las lagrimas

"Entonces, contéstame y te soltare" dijo Evangeline

"Porque quieres saberlo! No le he hecho daño a nadie!" grito Akari, lecomenzaron asalir lágrimas de los ojos

"Se te está acabando el tiempo" dijo Evangeline

"E-Eva…" dijo Akari, con una voz ahogada en sollozos

"Acabas de agotar mi paciencia" dijo Evangeline "Vamos a ver qué se esconde debajo de esta venda" dijo Evangeline, cogió la venda y empezó a tirar de ella

"Está bien, lo diré!" grito Akari con una voz desesperada, una sonrisa cruzo los labios de Evangeline

"Oh, me pareció oír algo, pero no es lo que estoy buscando, oh bueno, no debe ser tan importante lo que escondes debajo de esto" dijo Evangeline, inclinando la cabeza de una forma burlona

"**Te contestare tu pregunta**!" grito Akari con fuerza

"Bien, buena chica, te escucho" dijo Evangeline

"Soy un… Yo…" dijo Akari con una voz muy débil

"Qué? Creo que no he escuchado bien con ese tono de voz, cogeremos la otra opción" dijo Evangeline con una mueca de gracia

"Experimentaron conmigo! No notas nada en mi porque la venda es un sello!" grito Akari con fuerza sorprendiendo a Evangeline

"Y esas capsulas?" pregunto Evangeline con una expresión seria

"Sirven para calmar los síntomas… Aun teniendo el sello… No es lo suficientemente fuerte… No tuve la opción para elegir… No quise serlo!" respondió Akari entre sollozos, Evangeline suspiro y la dejo ir, entonces se levanto

"Se va a quedar aquí esta noche, mañana iremos a ver al viejo temprano, para hablarle sobre ella Chachamaru" dijo Evangeline mirando a Chachamaru

"Entendido ama" dijo Chachamaru, Evangeline le dio una mirada rápida a Akari, subió las escaleras y se fue a su habitación

"Akari" dijo Chachamaru, acercándose a ella

"Solo… Déjame… Chachamaru… Por favor" dijo Akari con una voz triste y con una mirada sombría, mientras en la habitación, Evangeline estaba tumbada en su cama mirando al techo, además de ella, Chachazero estaba sentada en un mueble que había al lado de la ventana

"Me he perdido toda la diversión ama, me hubiera gustado ver como sufría la niña" dijo Chachazero, fingiendo hacer pucheros "Ama? Me estas escuchando?" dijo Chachazero

"_Un experimento_" pensó Evangeline entrecerrando los ojos

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo 10 gracias por leer, reviews son apreciados, me anima a seguir escribiendo ^^<strong>


End file.
